Never Again
by breakingxfree
Summary: Sharpay gets a wedding invitation for Troy & Gabby's wedding and she's not too happy about it. She plans to show Troy just want he's going to be missing. Tropay! Its better then it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

Sharpay was a successful singer, of course she wasn't really famous yet, but she was working on that. She was a gorgeous blonde that knew what she wants and theres no stopping her to getting it. Her life was perfect, she was 24 living in California. She was still single, for the main fact being that she still hasn't been able to get over a certain boy. Her high school sweetheart. Well sort of, they have been going out since Senior year. He was the lunk headed basketball boy and she was the drama queen. Not such a perfect match, but yet they seemed to fit perfectly. His name was Troy Bolton, the name she could never forget. Everyone thought of them as the 'perfect' couple and she was starting to believe it. They graduated together and were so serious, that they were even talking about getting married. They have been going out for a total of 5 years. The longest relationship both of them has ever been in. Everything was going well for them...that was till they had one huge fight. They broke up and never really talked to each other. They've written letters every now and then.

It wasn't till that day when Sharpay came home from working in the studio. She parked her black Porsche and got out, she made her way to her mailbox and grabbed the mail, and then walked back up her drive way and opened the door into her two story house. She walked into the living room and set the mail down on the coffee table, while kicking off her heels and walking into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Her day had been long and hard. Her vocal cords felt like they were killing her. She was used to this feeling. It was part of being a singer. Water seemed to help soothe it a little. When was done, she put the glass in the sink and walked back to the living room and sat on the her couch. She reached over and started to go through her mail

She sighed "junk, junk. bills, bills, wedding invitation, bills, junk...wait wedding invitation!?" she got the letter and opened it.

_"Your invited to Troy and Gabby's wedding"_ Sharpay nearly fell off the couch. "TROY AND GABBY?" She was furious and confused. Why would he invite his ex-girlfriend to his wedding? Was it to shove it in her face or to hurt her all over again. Either one, they did a successful job at. Inside the envolope there was a letter. It seemed like Troy had wrote it, just by the handwriting of her name on the front. She didn't know if she could read it or not. The wedding was tomorrow and she wasn't sure if she wanted to go. (Yes I know, weddings are not that soon, but just bare with me.) It would be nice to see his face again...then again if he was just trying to get back at her with embarassing her, then she didn't want to have anything to do with it. Suddenly she had a thought, what if she was the one that embarassed him. As little peices started to work together in her head, she finally came up with a plan. One that would just show Troy, to not mess with her. She smiled to herself as she went to bed, tomorrow was going to be one hell of a show.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was a drag. Sharpay was not a morning person, but if the wedding started at 12, then she had to get up at 10, to get ready and leave around 11, which would take her an hour to get to the park. She got out of bed and took a shower. Once she got out, she blow dryed her hair and started to curl it. She wasn't sure what she wanted to wear, something sexy to tell Troy what he would be missing, but yet something that doesn't write slut all over her. She started going through her closet trying to find the perfect dress. Finally she found a pink satin knee-length strapless dress that tied into a bow in the front. (A/n: Look into my proflie for the dress) Of course it wouldn't match Gabby's wedding dress, only if the wedding dress was ugly. Which she hoped it would be, but she wasn't going to count on it. She grabbed the dress slipped it on. She took a look at herself in the mirror and smiled with satisfaction. She slipped on some silver heels and quickly did her make-up.

When she was all done, she grabbed the invitation and the letter that was in the envelope. She still didn't want to read it, only to fear that it was going to be another heart break. She looked at the invitation and nearly screamed.

"CENTRAL PARK!" She yelled. That was the place her and Troy planned on getting married at. When they both moved down here for college, they found the park one day by just walking around. It was a gorgeous park, it had flowers and beatiful scenery. They both vowed that they would marry each other there. She was angry that Troy would tell Gabby about that place, then have enough guts to invite her, when he perfectly knew that she wanted to get married there. It pissed her off beyond belief. She shook her head and grabbed her matching pink satin clutch purse and headed out the door. She made it to her car, it was a black Porsche, of course she was still rich, but she decided not to rub it into people's faces as much as she did in High School. She's changed a lot, mainly in her personality, she is no longer the ice queen. She still has her days when she's a total bitch, but thats normal for everyone. Once she got in her car, she slipped on her sunglasses and let the top of the porche down. She started the engine up and started to back out of the drive way to the park.

Once she finally arrived, she saw a bunch of chairs on top of a hill and peple sitting and standing around talking. She took one a deep breath and got out of the car. She made her way up to the hill, seeing everyone there. She saw Ryan and Kelsi off to the side with Taylor and Chad and of course Troy was with them. Ryan and kelsi were already married, along with Taylor and Chad. Sharpay was probably the only one single, of course she was happy for both of the happy couples, but she wasn't sure if she was happy for the soon to be happy couple. Ryan finally saw her and instantly unlocked his arm from Kelsi's should and walked towards her. None of them have really seen each other for a while, they all just sort of lost contact. Of course Ryan and Sharpay would keep in touch, but not as much as they used to.

"Sharpay!" Ryan exclaimed as he gave her a hug. Soon after the whole gang was walked towards. "Oh You look absolutly gorgeous Shar" Ryan smiled.

Sharpay smiled "Thanks Ry." Everyone started to give her a hug and tell her how much they've missed her. She definitely wasn't suspecting this. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Troy looking at her with a glint in his eye. She knew that look in his eyes way to well and she wasn't going to give in.

"How have you been." Kelsi asked, as she snuggled herself close to Ryan. They were definitely in love and Sharpay couldn't help but smile.

"I'm pretty good. How about you guys?" She replied.

"We're all just wonderful. We were just talking about how we haven't seen eachother for a while." Chad said as he put his arm around Taylor's shoulder.

"We all just lost contact I guess." Sharpay said. She smiled at Chad, he was still the big haired weirdo that she knew.

"Thats why we were all talking about hanging out again...just for the sake of old times." Troy finally said. He was quiet for a while, just staring at Sharpay. He couldn't believe her beautiful she was. Of course she's always been beautiful, but today she was just absolutly gorgeous. He couldn't remember, why they broke up. Till it finally hit him, that it was cause Gabby came into his life. He still wanted to be her friend, thats why he invited her to the wedding. He never really thought that it would be uncomfortable for her. They were just friends..or so he thought.

Sharpay nodded "That sounds nice." From the back of Troy, Sharpay saw Cathy and Jack Bolton, dancing together. She couldn't help but smile. When they finally stopped dancing they noticed Sharpay and waved her over there, so she politely excused herself and made her way over there. The Boltons gave her a big hug. They've always liked her better then Gabby. They didn't even agree to this wedding, but they didn't really have a say in it, since it was their son's wedding and not theirs.

"Oh Sharpay dear, we've missed you so much!" Cathy cried.

"Oh I've missed you too Mrs. Bolton!" Sharpay smiled

"You know better Sharpay, call me Cathy. Mrs.Bolton makes me sound so old." Cathy grinned.

"Glad to know that you think my last name is old." Jack frowned.

Both Sharpay and Cathy laughed "You know what I mean Jack." Cathy smirked.

"Yeah I know, anyways how have you been? I know this must be hard on you. After what Gabby did your relationship with Troy, now their suddenly getting married. Its just crazy." Jack frowned.

"Yeah I know..." Sharpay whispered. It was Gabby who ruined everything. She told Troy such lies that Sharpay was only using him and she was just one snobby bitch who wouldn't understand anything. Sharpay walked in on them kissing, supposly Gabby just kissed him, but She didn't know what to believe. Troy was with her almost every where she turned. He claimed that they were just friends, that soon went down the drain when she caught him in the act. He told her many times that it was nothing, but she didn't believe him. Thats when he got pissed and started to tell her all the stuff Gabby said and how he realized that it was all true. He couldn't believe that he would believe such a thing like that. He went behind his own girlfriends back and took some skanks word.

Cathy sighed "Don't worry hun, things will be fine, I'm sure of it." She gave her a sympathic smile.

Sharpay was greatful for the Boltons. When Troy and Her broke up, of course they wanted to know and Troy told them. They didn't believe a single word Gabby said though. They saw who she was, by just being around her and knowing her. Thats what confused Sharpay, why couldn't Troy see that?

Troy saw Sharpay talking with his parents and he thought he would join. He walked over to them and smiled "Hey guys, whats going on?"

"Just talking hun. Is it almost time for the wedding? My legs are killing me from standing." Of course she was lying, she just wanted this to be over with, but Cathy would never tell that to her son. She didn't want to start a fight with him.

"Yeah, we're about to start in one minute, go a head and take your seats."

Cathy and Jack nodded as they left to find their seats. Sharpay was starting to leave till Troy stopped her. "Hey, I'm glad you came." He smiled at her, she just gave him and small smile. "I was wondering if you would sing at the reception. From what I remember, you have a excellent voice." He said.

Sharpay couldn't believe it, he invited her here for her to sing at the reception. "What a total ass!" She thought. "Um...I'll think about it Troy." She said as she made her way to the seat. She finally found one and sat down. She was definitely going to give him a song for his reception. The whole wedding she was putting together lyrics in her head. She remembered that she had a perfect beat for the song. She was going to use it to go with her single on her album that she was getting ready to make, but she decided that she could find another beat for that.

Once the wedding was over, Sharpay wanted to vomit. It was disgusting how Gabby was all over Troy, obviously eyeing Sharpay as she did it. Everyone was starting to leave to the reception which was inside this huge dinning hall that was just a few yards away from the park. Sharpay started to walk with the gang and talk as they made their way up there. When she finally entered, she saw lots of 'congratulation' banners and a huge wedding cake. Sharpay just shook her head and sat down. She continued to talk and mingle with other people. Troy and Gabby cut the huge cake. Sharpay just wanted to get out of there, but Ryan and the gang were there for her. They keep getting her mind of things, by talking to her and making jokes about stuff. She was really greatful for that

Before she knew it, people were giving toast and saying nice stuff for the new couple. She could tell that the stuff people were saying were fake and others were true. She wasn't paying a attention till Troy stood up and tapped his glass for people to quiet down. Sharpay turned to her head no matter how she just wanted to ignore it, she couldn't. She was curious to see what he was going to say.

"I just want to thank everyone for coming out here today. It means the most to me and Gabby that you all would show up for us." Sharpay rolled her eyes. She definitely didn't show up for Gabby...maybe for Troy, but definitely not Gabby. "I appreciate all the nice words from you guys, I really do. I hope you guys enjoy the rest of the reception!" Troy smiled, as he set the glass down and made his way over to Sharpay. "Oh god, now what!" Sharpay thought.

"Hey, did you think about it yet?" He grinned.

Sharpay had no idea what he was talking about then it finally hit her. "Oh yeah!" She smiled "I'll do it."

She made her way up to the front where the band was. She basically shooed them off, but in a polite way of course. She got the cd out of her purse and then laid her purse on the table. She made her way to the stage and put the cd in the stereo. She had a glint of pure hatred and evil in her eye. The gang and Boltons knew that look too well, yet they weren't stopping her. They were glad that someone had enough guts to just show Troy how stupid this wedding is.

She hit play on the stereo and started to sing in the mic.

_I hope the ring you gave to her _

_Turned her finger green _

_I hope when you're in bed with her _

_You think of me _

_I would never wish bad things _

_But I don't wish you well _

_Could you tell _

_By the flames that burned your words _

_I never read your letter _

_Cause I knew what you'd say _

_Give me that Sunday school answer _

_Try to make it all okay _

_Does it hurt _

_To know ill never be there _

_bet it sucks _

_to see my face everywhere _

_It was you _

_Who chose to end it like you did _

_I was the last to know _

_Tou knew _

_Exactly what you would do _

_Don't say _

_You simply lost your way _

_She may believe you _

_But I never will _

_Never again _

_Never again _

_Never again _

_Never again _

_If she really knows the truth _

_She deserves you _

_A trophy wife _

_Oh how cute _

_Ignorance is bliss _

_But when your day comes _

_And he's through with you _

_And he'll be through with you _

_You'll die together but alone _

_You wrote me in a letter _

_You couldn't say it right to my face _

_Give me that Sunday school answer _

_Repent yourself away _

_Does it hurt _

_To know ill never be there _

_Bet it sucks to see my face everywhere _

_It was you _

_Who chose to end it like you did _

_I was the last to know _

_You knew _

_Exactly what you would do _

_And don't say _

_You simply lost your way _

_They may believe you _

_But I never will _

_Never again _

_Never again _

_Never again _

_Never again _

_Never again will I hear you _

_Never again will I miss you _

_Never again will I fall to you _

_Never _

_Never again will I hear you _

_Never again will I miss you _

_Never again will I fall to you _

_Never _

_Never again will I kiss you _

_Never again will I want to _

_Never again will I love you _

_Never! _

_Does it hurt _

_To know ill never be there _

_Bet it sucks to see my face everywhere _

_It was you _

_Who chose to end it like you did _

_I was the last to know _

_You knew _

_Exactly what you would do _

_Don't say _

_You simply lost your way _

_They may believe you _

_But I never will _

_I Never Will _

_I never will _

_Never again _

_Never again _

_Never again_

Everyones Faces were filled with pure shock. Sharpay grinned with satifactory and grabbed her CD from the Stereo then grabbed her purse and left, knowing Troy got what he asked for. The surprising part is that The gang and The Boltons were smiling at her. Thats when she knew they all had her back and she was glad.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, I notice that I had some misuse of words in my last chapter. I'm really sorry I was in a rush when I posted that, anyways I'll make sure to read over this chapter carefully and make some corrections if needed.

Troy was shocked, he couldn't believe what just happened. He thought him and Sharpay were friends, they've been writing each other for a couple of months now. Well not even a couple of months, more like whenever they felt like writing. A thousand questions were going through his mind right now, not only was he embarrassed at his own wedding, he couldn't figure out what he did to tick Sharpay off so damn bad. He was knocked out of his thoughts when Gabby turned around and gave him a pissed off look.

"What the hell was that Troy! I told you not to invite her, she's just a slut with no respect! I mean look what she did at our own wedding, my god you call her a friend, she's more like a bitch!" Gabby gritted her teeth and curled her fist.

"Look I don't know what exactly happened, but there has to be a reason. She just wouldn't go and make a fool of me in front of everyone." Troy responded.

Gabby (A/N: I'm just gonna keep calling her Gabby instead of Gabriella, its easier and shorter) just rolled her eyes "There's never a reason when it comes to Sharpay."

"Well there has to be...I just know it." Troy said as he got up from his seat. He bolted out the door to go After Sharpay. She was heading to her car when she heard a distant voice. She sighed in frustration, she knew that voice too well. It belonged to the one and only Troy Bolton. She was debating on whether she wanted to actually give him the time of day, or to just keep on walking. She decided to stop just to see what he had to say.

He ran up to her with an exhausted look on his face. "What was all that about? Did you mean to embarrass me like that? Plus what the hell was up with the song!" He yelled

Sharpay scrunched her eyebrows together and crossed her arms. "Don't you scream at me Bolton, your forgetting who used to be the bitchiest Ice Queen in East High.. To answer your question, It was to get back at you for embarrassing me and Yes I did mean to embarrass you, it was all part of my plan. The song was to send my best wishes, that's all." She replied with a smirk on her face.

Troy gritted his teeth "What the hell Sharpay! How exactly did I embarrass you and I just oh so loved your damn song...NOT!"

She felt tears coming to her eyes, mainly pissed off tears and emotional tears, she quickly pushed them away so he wouldn't see her cry. "For telling Gabby about this place, when you knew damn good and well that WE wanted to get married here. For sending me an invitation to your wedding with the girl that I hate the most for breaking us up. I can go on if you want me to!"

Troy shook his head " Is that all? Your pissed off cause I married Gabby? Wait not only did I marry her, I married her in 'our' place? Well news flash Sharpay, get the fuck over it! We're over meaning I can marry and date whoever the heck I want! Plus this place isn't marked with your name on it, so anybody can get married here if they wanted to!"

Sharpay gasped and slapped him "That's not the damn point! You didn't think what it would feel like to have people stare at you, wondering what on gods green earth your doing at your ex-boyfriends wedding. Not only that, you didn't see what kind of glares I was getting! I knew what were going through their minds Troy, they were calling me a slut! thinking I was trying to steal you away from her. Well guess what! The skank that you married already did that to me! So don't give me this crap that I shouldn't be mad!" With that she left him standing there, with tears falling down her face.

Troy just stood there shocked, he touched the spot on his cheek that she slapped him at. It stung and burned a bit. He was one of those hard headed guys, that didn't see the big deal of her bitch fest. He just shook his head and walked back to the reception, he was pissed off beyond belief. When he got back inside, he sat down next to Gabby who gave him a disapproving look.

"What the hell happened to you? It was her wasn't it? See I told you Troy, you shouldn't..." She was cut off by Troy shooting her a look.

"Lets not talk about it okay, forget Sharpay. Its done and over with, she's out of my life for good." Troy said as he watched people dance.

The Gang, who was close by heard the conversation and just shook their heads.

"You think it was Sharpay that bitched slapped Troy?" Chad asked as he started to stare at Troy's face.

"Who else would it have been Chad?" Taylor said as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey, he could have ran into a tree, you never know." Chad said with a smirk.

The whole Gang gave him a 'what the heck' look and Taylor Smack him on the head.

"What was that for!" he cried.

Taylor rolled her eyes and decided not to answer his question. "Do you think they will ever get back together?" She sighed as she rested her head on Chad's shoulder.

Kelsi shook her head "I'm afraid it would only take a miracle to get them together."

"Well we can just keep on wishing." Ryan said.

The gang just nodded and watched the new, not so happy couple argue. They shook their heads, Troy picked the wrong girl and it seemed only they and the Boltons knew it.

A/N: Okay, so I know there was a lot of cuss words and stuff, but I just felt that the fight between them had to be powerful and hurtful, so that's the only way I could express that. I'm sorry if it offended anyone. As for Troy, don't worry, he'll come around. Till then please review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Heres the next chapter, I'm not really happy with it, but oh well.

Sharpay walked into the studio, she was tired from staying up all night crying. She was practically bawling the whole ride home, even though she kept telling herself that they were tears of pure hatred towards Troy, but she knew that deep inside they were tears of pain. She couldn't believe that him of all people couldn't see where she was coming from. The only good thing out of that wedding was seeing her friends again. She never realized how much she missed them.

She sighed as she walked past her producer, she wasn't in the mood to deal with him. She was already five minutes late and he definitely doesn't put up with tardiness. She never came really late, sometimes it would be five or maybe ten minutes late. He would always have a cow, acting like she just ripped his head of or something. She successfully got past him. She made her way toward the kitchen, where she could smell the fresh scent of CinnamonHazelnut coffee go through her nostrils. The smell just seemed to soothe her in a weird way. She set her purse down on the table and grabbed a cup and poured her some, this early in morning, she would definitely need something to wake her up. The taste just made her all happy inside, there's nothing like a cup of coffee to wake her up in the morning.

"So you thought you could sneak away huh?" A voice from behind her said.

Sharpay slowly turned around, to see a 6 ft tall man, with blonde hair and blue eyes. It was her producer Luke. "Uh...no, I was just um..getting coffee before I worked my butt off." She smiled innocently

Luke just shook his head and smiled "Be lucky that I'm letting you off easily. Mainly cause you don't look to good...no offense."

"None taken" She mumbled

"So are you going to tell me what happened or am I going to have to get it out of you?" He grinned. In general he was a really nice guy, he was also really hot. Sharpay liked him as a friend, he always knew how to make her laugh and just have fun. There were times when he was a demon producer who would just bite her head off if she wasn't doing things perfectly. Those were the times were she would just want to rip his head off and give him a reason to yell at her.

"I went to my ex-boyfriend's wedding and before you ask, I really don't know why. At first it was to get back at him and put him through pain like he did to me, but it ended up back firing."

"I have a feeling you did something that people wouldn't normally do at weddings." he smirked.

Sharpay nodded "Yup."

"Care to share?" He asked.

Sharpay sighed and told him the whole story, when she was finished she was in tears again. Luke gave her a sympathetic smile and hugged her, which Sharpay was grateful for, cause she hated crying in public for everyone to see. When she finally got herself together she broke the hug and gave him a smile to let him know she was alright. She felt her cellphone go off in her purse, she quickly grabbed her purse and started to dig through it. Once she finally found her cellphone, she saw that it was a text message from Ryan.

_Hey Shar! Me and Kelsi just wanted to know if you want to hang out tomorrow? The whole gang is going to be there, including Troy. I know how much you hate him right now, but at least bare with him for one day. Please? It'll mean a lot to me. Call me back if you can make it. Love ya! Ryan._

Sharpay groaned as she snapped her phone shut. She had a frustrated look on her face, which made Luke give her a curious look.

"Who was that from?" He asked.

"Ryan...he wants me to hang out with him and the gang. Meaning Troy's going to be there." She sighed as she pulled a chair out and sat down.

"Oh." Luke said as he sat down too.

"Yeah, there's no way I can do it. I mean I can't face Troy and his stupid wife. I just know that one of them is going to try to rub their love in my face by kissing constantly or something!" She cried

Luke nodded his head "So get yourself a boyfriend and rub it back in their faces."

Sharpay gave him a glare "Yeah, let me call 1-800-I need a boyfriend."

Luke rolled his eyes "I'm sure you could find yourself one."

"Yeah, but not in one day! The things tomorrow.." she suddenly had in idea in her head. "Hey!" She yelled

Luke instantly jumped at her sudden outburst "uh..what?" he asked

Sharpay smiled "You could be my boyfriend."

Luke started to choke on the coffee he was drinking "Wh-What?!" He yelled.

Sharpay gave him a puppy dog look. "Please, you know how much this would mean to me. I mean I could just explain to the gang my reason for wanting a fake boyfriend. I'm sure they'll understand. Plus Troy wouldn't know that your not really my boyfriend, we haven't talked that much ever since we broke up."

Luke tried to resist the look, but couldn't. He sighed "okay fine."

Sharpay jumped up and hugged him "Oh thank you, thank you!" She smiled. "I'm going to go work my butt off in the recording room just for you!" She said as she ran off.

Luke just sat there and shook his head. "If only she knew how this would kill me." He said. What Sharpay didn't know was that Luke has a major crush on her. He just never revealed it to her. Now asking him to be her 'pretend' boyfriend, just makes him hurt that she wants him to do it for her to get back at her ex. Not cause she really likes him back.

A/N: So what do you think? I'm not that proud of it, but I had to have someone else get in the way of Troy and Sharpays love and I also had to give Sharpay another way to get back at Troy.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I just got two new puppies, and their so cute, but a hand full at the same time. Anyways here's the next chapter.

When Sharpay got home from the studio it was just probably 10:00 at night. She texted Ryan back and told him that she was coming. She didn't tell him about Luke though, she wanted to, but she felt that if she told the whole group at the same time, she wouldn't have to explain herself twice. She found herself yawning, she didn't normally come home this late from the studio, but her and Luke stayed and started to plan stuff out. She had a long day tomorrow, so she figured she would go to bed and be refreshed by tomorrow. She walked into her bedroom and changed into some pajama shorts and a pink tank top. She removed her make-up and brushed her teeth, she climbed into bed and set her alarm clock to 10:00 AM.. When she finally hit her pillow, she instantly crashed out.

Before she knew it the alarm clock was going off. She groaned as she hit the snooze button and got out of bed. She went to the bathroom and turned the faucet and let the hot water hit the shower floor. She took her clothes off and climbed in. The hot water was hitting her back and massaging through her hair. She smiled as the water began to wake her up.

When she was finally done, she got out and dryed herself off, as she wrapped a pink towel around her and walked into her closet. She wanted to wear something flirty today, not to show off in front of Troy, just cause she felt like it. She went through her closet and found some Abercrombie shorts that were faded with some holes in them. She then started to look for a shirt to wear with it. She searched through her dresser doors, till she found a blue and gray plaid tank top, that had white lace in the v-neck, that came across and tied in the front. It instantly changed into the Shorts and the tank top. She took a look at herself in the mirror and smiled. Of course it wasn't that flirty, but she didn't want to be the slutty one in the group. For goodness sakes, they were just going out to eat. Now if they were going clubbing...well lets just say that would be a whole new story. The only thing left was her hair, she didn't know what to do with it. She tried so many things, up, down, to the side, and out of the face. She huffed in frustration, she just put in it in a pony tail and had the top puff up. (A/N: Like how she had it in the Young Hollywood Awards.) She slipped on some dark blue flip-flops and grabbed her purse, while taking out her keys. She headed outside and made sure to lock her doors. When she finally made it to her car, she got in and took one deep breath.

"This is gonna be a long day" she mumbled. She started the car and started to back up and drive to the restaurant, they were all meeting at. She listened to music and everything else to keep her mind off of the plan. She started to really get into the music, after a while. Before she knew it, time flew by and she was instantly at the restaurant. She started to look for a parking space and finally found one. She just prayed that Troy wasn't there yet. She had to still tell the group her plan. She wasn't sure how she was going to do it though.

When she parked, she got out and locked the car. She looked around for Troy's car and noticed that it wasn't there.

"Thank god!" She exclaimed. She walked inside and saw the gang at the table talking. She smiled as she made herself over there. She kept thinking of how she was going to tell them. She didn't want them to think she was desperate. Well in other people's point of views she may seem like it, but to hers, all she wants is for Troy to finally see how it feels to be all lovely dovey in front of your Ex.

She finally reached the table and saw that the gang had stopped talking.

Ryan jumped up and hugged her. "hey Shar!"

"Hey Ry" She smiled. She took a seat and took a deep breath. "well here goes nothing " She mumbled. "Look I'm going to get right to the point, I'm having a pretend boyfriend come here with us. He's my producer, so be nice! Yes its to get back at Troy...who else would it be for! No I'm not desperate, so Chad you can save that dumb look on your face and yes I would really be happy if you didn't tease me about this." She said. Of course she did it in the old ice queen way. Whenever she had to say something, she didn't wait around. Some how she always knew what the others where going to say, it was pretty weird, yet, she felt the need to name and answer their questions, right along with her point. Saved them time from asking and her time from answering.

The gang just stared at her for a while, till Taylor spoke up.

"Not to be mean, but really? A pretend boyfriend...are you paying him?" She questioned.

"No, he's just a really nice guy and took my offer." Sharpay said.

Taylor nodded "okay...that's just weird, but fine. We won't tease you about it...but who knows, maybe you guys will have something going on by the end of the day."

Sharpay gave her a glare "He's my producer, I'm not gonna have him be my pretend boyfriend and end up screwing him by the end of the night."

"Hey, who said you were planning on doing that?" Chad questioned. "Unless that's what you planned on doing. Getting him drunk, sneaking him back to your place, and BAM! The next morning you two are in bed next to each other." He said as he smirked

Sharpay tried to reach across the table to hit him, but Taylor already beat her to it.

"Get your mind out of the gutter!" Taylor spat.

Finally Kelsi spoke "I think its an experience Sharpay should take. Who knows what a pretend boyfriend could do to Troy. Maybe he'll finally realize how Gabby just isn't right for him."

Sharpay smiled "See, that's why I love her, she always knows what to say. Unlike you guys!"

Ryan shook his head "As long as your not going to get hurt by this whole thing, I'm all for it."

Sharpay looked around and she spotted Troy coming out of his car from one of the restaurant windows. She turned her attention back to the gang."I'll be fine, don't worry. Look there's Troy now. My producer, Luke should be here soon, so act like you know him. You just never mentioned it to Troy. We talked in the studio last night and he learned a lot about you guys. So don't be freaked out if he mentions something about you guys. Okay?"

Everyone nodded and smiled as they saw Troy and Gabby come over. Troy was still pissed at Sharpay and Sharpay was still pissed at him. He walked over to the table, holding hands with Gabby.

"Hey guys" he said

"Hey" "yo" "hi Troy" everyone replied. Troy and Gabby sat down and the gang started to talk. Sharpay looked at her clock, Luke would be there any minute now. She was scared that he would back out. She started to fidget with her hands under the table. After a couple of minutes she finally relaxed and saw Luke walked through the door. Her face instantly lit up. Everyone noticed and gave a questioning look. They turned their heads to what she was staring at. They Saw Luke, who was wearing faded jeans that also had holes in them and a gray and white American Eagle polo on. They all thought it was cause Luke walked through the door. Boy were they wrong, the real reason why she lit up was because she thought he was going to back out. She finally felt a bit ease, knowing that he showed up. It was time to put on a show. She got up and made her way towards him. She smiled at him and he smiled back. He knew that she was in action, so he was prepared for anything to come. Sharpay finally reached him and grabbed his hand. She put on her good acting skills and gave him a dreamy smile. They walked back to the table together and saw that Taylor and Kelsi were in shock. She didn't know why, but she was planning on finding out later.

"Luke, you already know the gang. Chad, Ryan, Taylor and Kelsi. But you haven't met Troy and Gabby." She said as she sat down.

"Hey" He smiled as he sat down next to her. He gave her a quick kiss and started to look at the menu.

Troy gave them a questioning look. "Who is this guy...he's way to affectionate to just be her friend." he thought. "So, I'm assuming your Sharpay's boyfriend?" He asked.

Luke looked up from the menu and smirked "Yeah, can't be anymore lucky can I?" He smiled as he threw his arm around her.

Troy nodded and took a minute to process this. He felt something weird inside of him, he wasn't sure yet. He looked at Gabby and smiled at her. She smiled back and batted her eyelashes. Sharpay saw this and wanted to barf, she rolled her eyes. Suddenly she felt something grab her hand and give it a squeeze. She looked down to see Luke's hand combined together with hers. She smiled and felt relaxed.

"So Chad, how's that basketball skill going? The one I taught you last time I saw you." Luke grinned.

It took Chad a while to figure out what he was talking about till, he remembered what Sharpay said. "Yeah man, its a tough one, I gave up. I can't even remember what you did now. You really need to come by more." He smiled. He was proud of his answer, he was afraid that he was going to say something stupid and ruin it for Sharpay.

Luke nodded "Yeah, I really do need to do that. I've been busy lately. Work, Sharpay, and everything else."

Chad nodded "Understandable."

Troy looked from Luke to chad. All these thoughts were coming to his head. "What the hell! Okay, so he's dating my ex and now supposedly he's teaching basketball moves for my best friend." Troy felt another feeling hit him. He didn't like this guy at all.

Sharpay smiled at how the gang was playing along perfectly. She moved in and kissed Luke.

Troy scowled and mumbled "Get a room"

Luke broke the kiss "Excuse me?"

Troy didn't mean for them to hear that out loud. He figured that since they did, he would let them know how he felt. Plus, he was pissed at Sharpay, so what more did it matter if he pissed them off or not. She was already pissed at him, why not make her more.

"Well some of us are getting ready to eat, we don't need people kissing constantly making themselves look stupid and a certain someone looking all slutty!" He spat. He really didn't mean to add the last part. He knew she wasn't a slut, but his anger got the best of him.

Luke had fury in his eyes, Sharpay never saw that before, she was starting to get scared. She never meant for them to fight, but them again, Troy had it coming for him.

"She's not slutty and if I was you I would just shut it." Luke growled. He had a serious tone in his voice, this time he wasn't acting. He really liked Sharpay, even if she didn't know it. He still wasn't going to let him get away with it.

Troy's eye narrowed "What if I don't."

Luke narrowed his eyes back "Then we'll take this outside."

Sharpay suddenly became even more scared. "Guys, lets not do this."

Ryan nodded "We can just ignore it."

Troy shook his head "If you wanna rumble, then lets go!"

Sharpay never wanted this to happen, her plan got more then it bargained for.

A/N: Uh-oh, cliff hanger lol. What do you thinks gonna happen? Will they fight? I guess you'll have to see in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Sharpay stared at the boys in horror "oh crap!" she mumbled. They were yelling non-stop and everyone in the restaurant was looking at them. Chad was jumping between them, yelling for them to stop. That obviously didn't help. Ryan was staying back, keeping the girls safe. What he really was doing, was trying to stay out of the fight. They really didn't need protection, but he insisted. Sharpay just thought it was cause he knew that if he stepped one foot into that fight, he would be the one getting the worse beating out of all of them, considering he didn't really know how to fight.

"STOP BEING SUCH AN IDIOT AND STAY OUT OF OUR BUSINESS!" Yelled Luke

Troy growled "ME, OH YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING! I WOULDN'T BE IN YOUR BUSINESS IF TWO CERTAIN PEOPLE COULD LEARN TO STOP LIP LOCKING SO MUCH!"

Chad sighed "Guys seriously, just stop. Troy let them lip lock, its not like you and Gabby don't do it. Luke try to tone down the kissing. See problem solved! Now stop acting like such idiots!"

Both Troy and Luke glared at Chad. "SHUT UP CHAD!" they both yelled as they hit him over the head.

"What the heck!" He cried "Fine, see if I help anybody anymore."

Troy rolled his eyes and grabbed a fork, he meant to throw it at Chad's hair, but it ended up hitting Luke.

Luke clenched his teeth together and grabbed a spoon and tried to throw it at Troy. Only this time, it hit chad.

"OKAY STOP!" Chad yelled. Of course they both weren't listening they were throwing anything and everything that they could find. Finally the manager came over and stopped them.

"I'm sorry but you guys are going to have to leave!" the manager said with a stern look on his face.

They knew that he was serious, so they didn't even bother trying to beg to stay. They went outside with a huff.

"Look what you guys did now! Now what are we going to do?" Taylor exclaimed.

"We could be eating if somebody couldn't have started such a stupid fight!" Sharpay growled.

"Don't even start Sharpay!" Troy warned.

Sharpay just rolled her eyes. Ryan was tired of all the bickering, he was hungry and stuck with 7 pissed off people. "How about we go to the carnival down the street? We can eat there and also have fun. Get our minds off of things."

The gang thought about it for a moment and finally gave in. They started to head down the street to the carnival, leaving behind their cars at the restaurant. It was pointless to drive down there, when it was just across the street. When the arrived, they got in line and noticed that the line wasn't that long.

"I say we all get wrist bands, that way we can eat and ride all the rides we want. Its 25.00 a person, but its well worth it." Ryan suggested.

Everyone agreed and purchased one, when it was their turn in line. Of course the guys paid for it, making all the girls praise on how sweet they were. Everyone wanted to do a roller coaster first. Sharpay didn't of course, considering how terrified she was with roller coasters. Luke offered to stay with her while the others went to ride it. Gabby whined on how she had to use the restroom and made Troy stay behind too. Sharpay wasn't too happy with that, but she soon got over it. While the others went in line, Sharpay found a bench for them to sit on. Gabby rushed to the bathroom and made sure Troy would stay put. Which Sharpay just rolled her eyes, considering Troy had no where else to go.

"You want a pretzel or something to drink?" Luke asked

Sharpay smiled at his generosity "A diet coke would be nice."

Luke smiled "Sure thing doll face." He got up and went to the concession stand, leaving Sharpay with Troy. Neither said anything to each other. Troy would sneak glances at her every now and then.

"How the hell did this happen?" he thought. "We were on such good terms, writing letters and everything." When he looked at her and saw how distant she was to him, it hurt him. He didn't know why either.

He slowly looked up at her and whispered only enough for her to hear. "What happened to us? We never fought like this, even when we broke up."

Sharpay was shocked by his question. She could feel his gaze on her. She looked at him, with his gorgeous blue eyes staring into her hazel ones. "I...I really don't know. Life, pain, emotions that were bottled up I guess."

Troy nodded "I guess I pushed you over the edge, when I invited you to the wedding."

Sharpay gave him a duh look and nodded her head.

Troy sighed "I'm sorry...if I knew it would have caused you pain, I wouldn't have done it."

Sharpay nodded "Its okay. I don't mean to be a bitch more then I already am, but I don't think a sorry can actually fixed the pain you caused Troy." She could feel tears forming in her eyes. She knew Troy could too. She didn't want to cry in front of him, so she got up and went to stand in line with Luke. Troy felt another bad feeling when she said that. It killed him to see tears in her eyes. Especially if they were cause of him.

"Why the hell do I feel so bad! She hurt me just as much at my wedding." He said to himself. That feeling still stuck to him, when he watched her cross her arms and stand next to Luke. He had another feeling, this time it wasn't a bad one. It was one that made him mad. He couldn't understand why either. That's when he realized that the feeling he was having was jealousy and the bad feeling he had earlier was cause he still likes her. Possibly loves her too. "Crap!" he muttered. "I can't possibly still have feelings for her...can I?" He sat on the bench questioning himself. "This is so complicated!" he exclaimed.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are seriously great! So what do you think Troys going to do? Is he going to go with his feelings and fight for her or is he going to stay with Gabby? You'll have to see! LoL


	7. Chapter 7

The thought of Troy just wondering what happened to their relationship, starlted Sharpay. She sat on the bench sipping her diet coke watching all the people pass by. Troy was making small talk with Gabby. Luke was in his own little world, eating his pretzel. Sharpay smiled at a little girl who was staring her down. The little girl must have been star struck. Sharpay wasn't that big yet, but she still had little fans in town that knew who she was. Her music would play on the local radio stations every now and then.

Sharpay took a careful look at the girl. Her eyes were blue and she had brunette straight hair. She her little cheeks were red and her lips were pursed up. She was adorable, just the child Sharpay always dreamt about. The little girl looked like she was just about to burst. Sharpay giggled to herself and got up. She started to walk towards the little girl, which caused Luke and the other two to stare at her with curious eyes. The little girl was sitting on a park bench. Her eyes were getting wide, from just seeing Sharpay walk towards her. Her lips formed a big smile when Sharpay finally reached her.

Sharpay smiled back and couldn't help but giggle a bit. "Hi, I was just sitting over there and saw other kids playing one of those interesting games over there..." she pointed at some random carnival game. "I was just uh, wondering if you would play with me. I really don't want to play alone and my friends over there are just sore losers and don't want to play with me." Of course she was lying, she really wasn't interested in the carnival game, but the little girl was so cute, Sharpay just had to do something to make the little girl's day 10 times better. She then noticed that her parents were looking at her, she completely forgot their permission to have the little girl come. "That is if your parents will let you." She quickly added.

Her parents seemed to be nice, they both had smiles on their faces. They were glad Sharpay took time to at least admire their child and not just blow her off like other stars sometimes do. The little girl seemed to have been begging her parents to let her go. Which their parents didn't put up a fight, they instantly agreed that she could go. Sharpay took the little girls hand and helped her off the bench.

"Thank you! I'll be sure to have her back in a few minutes or so. We shouldn't be long." She didn't want to have the girl gone for so long that her parents would worry.

They didn't seem to though. "Oh don't worry about it, have her as long as you like. We'll be sitting here for a while. Old Bob here, is all wore out." the young woman said as she pointed to Bob, which Sharpay assumed was the lady's husband.

"In that case, you wouldn't mind giving me your cell phone number. That way I can reach you incase your not here when we come back." Sharpay asked poiltely. She wasn't planning on dragging the girl around with her every where, but when she started to think about it. The girl could really get her mind off of Troy.

The girl's parents nodded and handed Sharpay their number. Sharpay stuff the piece of paper into her pocket and walked back to the park bench. The rest of the gang seemed to have came back from the roller coaster and was giving her odd looks. Sharpay thought it must have been cause of the child. She just shook her head and smiled.

"Guys this is...uh, I'm sorry I forgot to ask for your name." Sharpay said as she gave the girl a sympathic look.

"I'm Lauren." The girl replied.

Sharpay smiled "Well thats a pretty name Lauren. This is Chad and his wife Taylor, thats Ryan, my brother..along with his wife Kelsi, and thats Troy with his wife...gabby. Oh and this is Luke, my.." She almost said Producer, but she stopped herself when she remembered that he was suppose to be her boyfriend. "He's my boyfriend." She quickly corrected herself.

Lauren smiled "Hi" she said shyly.

"Guys, Lauren's going to spend the day with us, since her Dad isn't really up to walking anymore. Her parents agreed to let her tag along with us." She said.

Gabby smiled at the little girl. "Their just going to trust you with their child."

Sharpay shrugged her shoulders. "I guess, I mean they know I wouldn't do anything to her. I'm pretty well known for a nice girl around town."

Everyone nodded. Sharpay had been in the town's newspaper, for a while now. She was always known for her first album coming out. She was considered the sweet blonde, mainly cause when people saw her, she always made a point to come up and greet them.

Luke took Sharpay's hand "Well were are we off to now?"

"Well Lauren was going to play one of those carnival games with me, right?" She asked.

Lauren nodded and smiled "Yup!"

Sharpay took a quick look at her, she looked to be around 10 or 11 years old. She was pretty mature for her age, which surprised Sharpay. Usually girls like her, would be so hyper and obnoxious.

Sharpay smiled "Okay games it is. Does anyone else want to come?"

Luke frowned "Well I sort of wanted to ride a roller coaster, but I'll come."

"No, go a head, I'm sure the next ride that their going to ride is going to be one thriller. Go with them." she insisted.

Luke thought about it till Sharpay gave him a look of 'just go.' Which he finally nodded and followed the rest of the gang.

"I'll stay behind guys." Troy said. "I'm sort of in the mood for games too." He really wasn't in the mood for games, but that weird feeling kept striking him. He felt like he needed to be near Sharpay in order to figure things out.

Gabby just shook her head as she followed Taylor. Which Cause Sharpay to just roll her eyes. She really didn't want Troy along. She took the little girl's hand and started to go to one of the game stands. She found one that had something to do with popping a balloon with a dart.

"Do you want to do this one?" She asked Lauren.

Lauren seemed to scan it over and nodded. Sharpay paid for both Lauren and her. She turned around and saw Troy behind her, giving the game a look over. She shook her head as she handed Lauren her darts. "Be careful okay, I don't want you to get hurt." Lauren nodded as she took the darts. Troy soon came beside them with darts of his own.

"Hey, lets see who can pop the most balloons." He said.

Sharpay thought it was a stupid idea, but Lauren seemed to like it. So she agreed to do it. When they started to throw their darts, Sharpay could tell that Lauren wasn't doing so well. She turned to see Troy making some, but yet missing some too. She looked at the balloons and concentrated at one then threw her dart. It popped the balloon, which caused Lauren to jump up and down. She turned around to see what was wrong with her, but she seemed to notice that Lauren was cheering her one. She smiled as she used the same strategy like last time. It seemed to be working cause before she knew it, she won.

Troy crossed his arms. "It was just luck." He stated.

Sharpay grinned "Keep telling yourself that Bolton."

She turned to look at the prizes and saw stuffed animals. From the corner of her eyes, she could see Lauren eyeing a teddy that had a pink little bow tied around its neck. She smiled as she quickly pointed to the bear. She pointed at the bear and the prize giver ( A/N:I don't know what their called lol) gave her the bear. She tapped Lauren on the shoulder, which caused her to turn around and face Sharpay. She saw the bear in Sharpay's hands which made her face drop a little. Sharpay just giggled as she took Lauren's hands and placed the bear them. It took Lauren a while to figure out what she was doing, but when she finally realized it, she quickly smiled and hugged Sharpay.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She cried.

Sharpay just smiled and hugged her back. "No problem." She felt something nudge her, as she turned around she saw Troy smiling all goofy.

"That was really nice." He said.

She just rolled her eyes and grinned "Yeah well, I'm a softy when it comes to kids."

Troy nodded "Thats what makes you so great." He whispered.

Sharpay didn't really hear him "What?" She asked.

Troy quickly responded "Nothing."

Sharpay eyed in him and just nodded "Whatever...just wait till next game Bolton. I'm going to kick your butt just as hard." She grinned.

Troy just shook his head "Keep telling yourself that Evans!" he smirked.

Sharpay smiled and took Lauren's handing. She started to walk to another game.

"Well this isn't as bad as I imagined it to be." She thought.

A/N: I'm sooo sorry I haven't been updating for a while. Dance practice has just been getting in the way, but anyways thanks for all the reviews! I know this chapter was sort of boring, but I needed something for Troy and Sharpay to spend time together. Their starting to get along...not that much, but just a tad bit!


	8. Chapter 8

"I can't believe this!" Sharpay mumbled to herself. All together she had played 6 games. Unfortunately Troy had a good pace at beating her. So far they were tied 3 to 3. Lauren was happy to see such competition go on between them. Plus she was getting all the prizes they won. They were starting to get tired of games after a while and decided to just walk around the park to see what they had.

Sharpay was in deep thought, causing her to stop and have Troy and Lauren bump into her.

"Okay...Sharpay I don't see any stop signs nor do I see any stop lights...so care to explain why we are stopping?" Troy questioned.

"You can't see it?" She said

Troy looked at Lauren and gave her a 'what the heck is she talking about look' then turned to look at Sharpay. "Um...see what?"

"That we are actually getting along and not biting each others heads off!" she said.

"...Okay?" Troy said as he gave her a confused look.

Sharpay just sighed "After all of this drama, never would I have guessed that we would be getting along."

Troy nodded "I guess we were just having too much fun to realize it."

Sharpay nodded and began to walk again. "Yeah, but do you think it will stay?"

Troy smiled "If we want it to."

Sharpay started to think for a while. 'My plan was to make him mad, jealous, and to learn his lesson. Why do the hell do I suddenly want to change this?' Her mind was spinning circles. 'I guess we could try it out as friends and then see where it goes.' Sharpay finally snapped out of her thoughts and smiled "Well I want it to."

Troy smiled back and grabbed her hand "Good."

Sharpay tensed up at first, its been a while since she's felt his touch. It made her feel guilty for actually liking it. She eventually relaxed and realized that Lauren was still with them. She had been so quiet that Sharpay forgot all about her. "So what shall we do next Lauren?"

Lauren thought about it for a moment, then formed a cute little smile on her face "How about a roller coaster!"

Sharpay tensed up "Uh...how about something else." She pleaded.

Troy laughed "Aw, come on Sharpay, you have to get over your fear sometime."

Sharpay glared at him "Yeah well lets not make it now."

"How about this, if you go on that roller coaster, then I'll do one of my fears." He said.

Sharpay scoffed "Like you have a fear!"

"I do too!" he protested.

"Oh yeah, like what?" She questioned.

"I hate Ferris wheels." He whispered.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you."

Troy sighed "I hate Ferris wheels!" He said a little louder.

Sharpay stared at him for a while, then started to laugh. "You have to be kidding?"

Troy scrunched his eyebrows together. "No I'm not kidding!"

Sharpay giggled "Fine, if I do a roller coaster then you'll have to do a Ferris wheel."

Troy thought about it for a moment, then finally agreed "Okay fine."

They headed to a roller coaster that looked pretty fasted. It was one of those ones that made you go upside down. Just looking at it made Sharpay want to hurl. Troy noticed this and grabbed her hand. He gave it a squeeze and smiled "Hey, it'll be okay."

Sharpay gave him a uncertain look but nodded. She followed him and Lauren to the line. She prayed that it would take forever like most lines do, but for her luck the line seemed to have been moving pretty fast. Before she knew it, it was their turn. She took a deep breath, while getting it. She squirmed a bit in her seat, causing Troy to laugh. That only earned him a glare, which he quickly ended his laughter.The ride started to go and Sharpay was fine, that was till the speed started to kick in and they were going upside down. that's when she started to freak. Troy and Lauren were having a blast by waving their hands in the air.

"Sharpay try it." Troy said.

"Oh hell no! If I die, I would rather do it, with my hands tightly wrapped on this bar and my eyes sealed shut. That way I won't know how freaking scary my death was." She said.

Troy and Lauren just giggled and returned to their fun. After 5 minutes or so, the ride was over. Sharpay was the first one to jump out of the ride. Once they got outside to the main park area, she smile big. "HEY! I DIDN'T DIE!" She yelled with a huge smile on her face. Everyone that was passing by gave her weird looks. Which she didn't seem to notice.

Troy laughed "Yeah, I'm proud. Pretty soon you'll be having as much fun as me and Lauren."

Sharpay nodded and smirked "Yeah and once we get done with the Ferris wheel, you'll be wanting to ride that baby all night long."

Troy gasped "I forgot about that!" he crossed his arms "Don't talk like that in front of Lauren."

Sharpay just rolled her eyes and started to walk towards the Ferris wheel. "Get your mind out of the gutter Bolton. I didn't mean it like that." She said as they stood in line.

Troy just shook his head. He looked at the line and saw that it was also short. 'jeez, why is the rides that people are always force to go on, have such short lines!' he thought.

When it was finally their turn, Lauren and Sharpay jumped in, waiting for Troy and take small little steps while getting in. From what Sharpay could see, he was okay from just sitting there and looking out. For a minute she thought he was lying about being scared. She was soon wrong, for when the ride started and they started to get in the air, he started to freak.

Sharpay laughed "Whats the matter Troy?"

Troy blushed "I hate Ferris wheels cause I'm afraid of heights."

Sharapy couldn't help but feel bad. She moved to sit next to him and grabbed his hand. "Hey, it'll be okay. If we drop, at least we're in a box right? If we get stuck, then they'll send some airplane to get us...hopefully."

Troy nodded "Yeah your right."

He started to relax a bit, still holding on to Sharpay's hand. It was starting to get dark out, which made the stars shine. It was just beautiful out. The Ferris wheel came to a stop in the air, causing Troy to freak out.

"Hey, chill. Its just so you can get a good view, they do it all the time." Sharpay said.

Troy nodded, he took a look up in the sky and smiled at the stars. Sharpay followed his smile and shortly after smiled too.

"Their beautiful." She said.

Troy nodded "Yeah."

He looked down at her and saw her beautiful hazel eyes shining just as bright as the stars. Her face was glowing and she seemed happy. Troy couldn't help but smile even bigger at this. His brain sort of took over cause what he did next, even shocked him.

He kissed her, causing her to be shocked for a moment, till she kissed him back. It took them a few minutes to realized what happened. When they pulled apart they had confused and shocked faces. They turned to look at Lauren, who once again was so quiet, they forgot she was there. She had this cute smile on her face.

"You two would make a good couple! Just like Barbie and Ken...except the whole break up thing." She grinned.

"Oh! It was an accident!"

" No it just happened."

they both said at the same time.

Lauren just shook her head. "Mhmm sure."

That made Troy and Sharpay blush.

Troy turned his head to look at the view from below. He had that weird feeling again. He knew what it was too. When he kissed her, he felt something. Which confused the heck out of him. He was married to Gabby, the girl he supposedly loves. But why in the hell is he suddenly feeling something for Sharpay all over again?

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I know some of you guys requested some kissing so I thought I would add some in there. Plus it just makes the plot a whole lot more interesting.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I know that I haven't really been updating as fast as I used to. Mainly cause finals are coming up and I've been busy preparing for that. Once my finals are done, I'll be posting a lot sooner then usual. As for the whole roller coaster and Ferris wheel thing with Troy, I know that it doesn't really make sense, considering roller coasters are just as high as Ferris wheels. I mainly used my friend's phobia. She hates Ferris wheels, but loves roller coasters. She claims that she's safely strapped in the seat for the roller coaster, but when she's in the Ferris wheel, she's scared to death cause she's not strapped in her seat, to keep her from falling out. Pretty weird and lame at the same time. I just thought it was a unique phobia. I should have explained that in the story, but I was half awake when I wrote that chapter. Anyways here's more of the story!

Sharpay and Troy dropped Lauren back off with her parents. Thank goodness Sharpay had Lauren's parent's number, cause just as she predicted they were not in the same spot like they said they would be. After they found her parents and safely returned her, Troy and Sharpay went looking for the rest of the gang. It was pretty late and most of the rides were closing up. Which meant the gang had to be some where. While looking for them, the two barely talked. They were silent and never made eye contact. The kiss felt so right, which made it seem to wrong to them. They both were suppose to hate each other. How did that go from hating to kissing in two in a half days?

Troy kept searching in his mind of what was going on. He was suppose to love Gabby...now out of no where Sharpay comes into the picture. It just all didn't seem to make sense to him. To be honest, all the thinking gave him a headache. He heard a preppy voice behind him, the voice just made his head pound even more.

"_My god just shut up!"_ he thought. He turned around and Saw Gabby and the gang running towards them. Gabby had a smile on her face as she ran up to him and placed a big kiss on his lips. He tried to kiss her back and pull off a smile. It seemed to work for her, cause she instantly grabbed his hand in hers and started to lay her head on his shoulder. The kiss that Gabby gave him a while ago, was nothing compared to the kiss he shared with Sharpay.

Troy's mind was going crazy, _"Okay get your head in the game Bolton. You love Gabby...right. You L-O-V-E Sharpay...damn it! I mean Gabby! ...Shit, I'm really screwed up." _He sighed as the gang walked into the parking lot. He forgot that they parked their cars at the restaurant, which meant they were going to have to walk across the street at night.

"Just have a car hit me now." He mumbled.

"..What was that hun?" Gabby asked.

"Oh! Um nothing!" Troy lied.

Gabby just nodded her head, which Troy was grateful for. He really didn't want to explain what was going through is mind at the moment. Not only would she be pissed and start yelling, he would probably be thrown out of the the apartment. Which would be embarrassing to explain to his parents why his new wife kicked him out. Technically they were suppose to be on their honeymoon, but Gabby insisted that they waited for a while. She wanted to relax since she claims that she was stressing out over the wedding. She didn't want to stress out over the honeymoon. Which confused Troy, considering usually honeymoons were for relaxing, but he didn't dare argue with her.

He started to walk across the street into the restaurant's parking lot, only to see that half of the cars were gone which made it very easy to find his car. The gang started to say goodbye to each other and Troy tried to be decent for that. He was quiet the whole entire walk back and he didn't want people to know that something was up. He said goodbye to everyone except one person. That one person just so happened to be Sharpay. He saw that she was saying goodbye to Luke, which he was still jealous of the guy. He kept telling himself that it was cause the guy was a total ass and tried to be better then everyone else, but Troy knew the real reason. He waited a while till after she got done exchanging goodbyes with him. Troy finally got enough courage to walk up to her.

_"Oh god. Talk about awkward."_ Troy thought.

He just stood there, till he finally got enough courage to say something.

"Well...um I uh, Guess I'll see you later." He said while looking at the ground.

"Yeah..I guess so." She replied.

Troy nodded his head and walked to his car. Gabby seemed to have already made it in and was listening to the radio. He got in and started to back out while listening to Gabby sing and try to make him talk. He tried his best to not snap at her, but his head was just killing him. He was so glad to see that the ride home wasn't that long. When he parked the car and got out, he saw that Gabby was a bit mad that he didn't get full into her conversation like she wanted him to. In fact he wasn't really listening the whole time. It was about 12:00 Pm and he was tired as hell. He locked the car and walked up the stairs to his apartment. He reached his door and unlocked it, then walked in and went straight to the bedroom. He quickly took of his clothes and climbed into bed. His head was pounding and he was just too tired to take some Advil or Aspirin. He later on felt Gabby climb into the bed and she was obviously still pissed at him cause she didn't even bother to cuddle with him like she usually does. He was grateful for that too, he just wasn't in the mood to cuddle.

He tired closing his eyes, but he just couldn't fall asleep. It was really starting to piss him off, he knew that he was tired, but his mind just wouldn't shut down. It was just about an hour later and Gabby was already asleep. Why couldn't he just fall asleep too? He laid there tossing and turning occasionally, which didn't bother Gabby since she was a hard sleeper.

It was around 2:00 in the morning and he finally got out of bed. He walked into the small kitchen and went to his cupboard, which he considered the medicine cabinet, since it had every medicine you could ever need. Some were his and others were Gabby's. He took the Advil bottle out and grabbed a glass that was sitting on the table. He filled it with water and took the pill. When he gulped the water and the pill down, he put the glass in the sink and walked into the living room and sat on the couch. He really wanted to get things straighten out and just be able to sleep. He felt like he was literally going insane. He wondered if Sharpay was going through he same thing. After a long while of thinking, he decided to just call her. Sure it was a little early, but this was just important. He grabbed the phone off of the living room table and dialed her number. It took a couple of rings till a groggy voice came on.

_"Who ever this is, it better be good!" _

"Sharpay? Its Troy...look we need to talk." He knew Sharpay didn't like being waken up and Especially if it was early in the morning.

_"...Bolton this better be good! Its fucking 2 Am. Most normal people would be sleeping!" She growled._

He couldn't help but chuckle, he could feel her glare through the phone. Even when she was pissed off, she still seemed to be cute. " Look, about that kiss...I know you felt something Sharpay. If I did, then you had to have too! I've been going crazy cause of that damn kiss Sharpay, just please. Tell me if your going crazy too."

_"TROY! Your telling me that you called me cause of that damn kiss!? It couldn't have waited till tomorrow, I mean for goodness sakes Troy, its 2 Am, freaking 2 Am. Do you know how bitchy that makes someone who was woken up by a phone call?"_

Troy rolled his eyes "Just answer the question, please?"

He could hear her sigh on the phone. _"Fine, you want the truth...here it is. I..."_

A/N: Uh-oh cliff Hanger lol! I know this chapter was boring, but I felt the way Troy was acting and behaving was necessary to add in the story. Anyways I guess you'll have to see what Sharpay's answer is in the next chapter! Lol I'm so evil ;)


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, here's the next chapter.

Sharpay sighed "Fine you want the truth, here it is...I." She paused and started to think it out. "_Do I really want to go through this again? I mean one heartache from him was enough, but two?"_

She could hear Troy on the other line sigh in frustration. "I...what?"

Sharpay took a deep breath and scrunched her eyebrows together. "I didn't feel a single thing!"

She could hear Troy's sigh of disappointment. She knew that definitely wasn't the real answer, but she just couldn't put herself through that again. She kept telling herself that he was a married man, meaning he was in love with a completely different woman. She couldn't bare to be set up like she was last time, it was hard enough to get over the fact that he actually took Gabby's side other then hers. If he loved her so damn much like he would say, then why in the hell did he let her go that easy?

"_Sharpay...can we at least talk about this?"_

She started to think about it. _"I'm not really good at expressing my feelings and he obviously wants that from me. If I invite him over, then we're gonna be here all night. There's no why I can just spill my heart out...especially if I'm taking a risk of getting shut down."_ Sharpay couldn't think of a way to express herself. She sighed as she started to twirl with her hair and start to think of good excuses for him not coming over. It wasn't till she saw her guitar laying by the wall. "_ Oh my god that's it! I can write a quick song expressing my feelings. He lives like what? 30 to 40 minutes away. That gives me enough time! I've been writing songs in a rush ever since High School, why should this be any different?" _

"Fine, meet me at my house and we'll settle this okay?" She said while grabbing a pen and her notebook from the coffee table.

_"Alright, I'll be there soon." he replied._

"I'll be waiting." She said as she hanged up and place the phone on the table. She laid on her stomach across the couch and started to think. She took stuff straight from her heart and started to write it down. It hurt her to even write those lyrics down, but it was the only way for him to know how she felt. If it meant spilling her guts out to him, then so be it. It took her about 20 minutes to write the song. When she was done, she read over the lyrics and made some corrections then she grabbed her guitar from the wall and sat up on the couch. She started to hum a toon with the lyrics, then tried to match the hum with the guitar. When she finally got the right harmony, she smiled with success. She was about to go change till she heard her doorbell ring. Assuming that it was Troy, she cursed at herself for not changing sooner. She sighed as she walked to the door and unlocked it. There he stood, dressed in pajama pants and a under shirt on. He obviously didn't bother to change either. She could tell that he was obviously looking at what she was wearing too. She couldn't help but smirk at his actions.

_"Typical Guy."_ She thought. Of course she wasn't wearing anything revealing, other then some Victoria's Secret shorts that said ' True Pink Love ' On the butt and a matching white tank that said the same thing across the back.

Once Troy got his eyes back to hers, he finally said something. "Hey.."

"Hey, come in." She said as she moved out of the way.

He nodded and stepped inside, admiring the house and everything she had in there. He made his way to the couch and sat down, while she shut and locked the door, she soon joined him. He turned to face her and studied her for a moment. Which startled her, for a moment. He soon started to smirk while he leaned back in the couch. This just made everything more weird.

Finally he decided to speak. "Your lying...I can see it in your eyes."

She was about to protest till she decided to keep her cool. "I don't know what your talking about."

He gave her a ' yeah right look' and said "You did feel something after that kiss. I can see it in your eyes..I'm not as stupid as you may think."

She turned her head away from him and focused on the wall. "I never said you were."

He sighed "Then why didn't you tell me the truth?"

"I just couldn't okay."

He rolled his eyes "Then whats holding you back?"

She turned her attention back to him and stared at him for a while. His blue eyes were dancing with questions and passion for her. It started to scare her, she wasn't sure what to say to him. That's when she remembered the song. "Just listen to something...listen closely too. Okay?"

He nodded "okay..."

She grabbed her guitar from the side of the couch and started to play the harmony that she created.

_Once   
Doesn't mean anything to me  
Come  
Show me the meaning of complete  
Where  
Did our love go wrong  
Once we were so strong  
How can I go on?_

When you told me you loved me  
Did you know it would take me the rest of my life  
to get over the feeling of knowing  
A dream didn't turn out right  
When you let me believe that you weren't complete  
Without me by your side  
how could I know  
That you would go  
That you would run  
Baby, I thought you were the one

Why  
Can't I just leave it all behind  
I  
Felt passion so bright that I was blind  
Then  
Something made me weak  
Talking in my sleep  
Baby, I'm in so deep and you know I believed

When you told me you loved me  
Did you know it would take me the rest of my life  
to get over the feeling of knowing  
A dream didn't turn out right  
When you let me believe that you weren't complete  
Without me by your side  
how could I know  
That you would go  
That you would run  
Baby, I thought you were the one

Your lips  
Your face  
Something that time just can't erase  
Find my heart  
Could break  
All over again

When you told me you loved me  
Did you know it would take me the rest of my life  
to get over the feeling of knowing  
A dream didn't turn out right  
When you let me believe that you weren't complete  
Without me by your side  
how could I know  
That you would go  
That you would run  
Baby, I thought you were the one

When she got done, she was in tears and Troy was looking her with a shocked expression on his face. She looked into his eyes the dancing questions were no longer there. It was filled with something she couldn't even describe. He kept staring at her for a moment, till he finally moved off the couch and knelt down in front of her. She started to really get scared there. It almost looked like he was proposing to her. Till he grabbed both of her hands in his and started to speak.

"I...I don't even know what do say. I never meant to bring such pain Shar...you know that." He started to brush the tears away from her cheek.

She liked the touch of his thumb against her soft skin. "Troy...I don't know if I can go through with this again. I mean you took her side over mine...your own girlfriend! Do you know how much that hurt? Did you actually believe the shit that was coming out of her mouth about me?" She asked as she looked into his eyes.

He bowed his head down in shame. He was silent for a couple of minutes till he lifted his head up revealing his own fresh tears. "I know I said all those mean things to you. You had every right to be pissed at me, I mean for god sakes If I walked in on you kissing some guy, I would probably be feeling the same way you were. You never gave me a chance to explain though!" He cried

"Well here's your chance, tell me what happened." She pleaded.

He took a deep breath." I just got done practicing in the gym...like I told you was going to be. I walk was getting ready to head home when Gabby showed up out of no where. Of course I only thought of her as a friend and nothing more. Anyways I was packing my stuff in my gym bag. I felt someones hands wrap around my eyes and a voice whisper in my ears saying, 'Guess who.' Of course I thought it was you so I turned around all smiling and it turns out to be her. I didn't want to be rude and drop my smile, so I kept it on and pretended to be happy to see her. We started talking and she supposedly dropped her keys on the gym floor. She asked me if I could get them, considering she was in heels and she didn't want to bend down. I didn't want to be rude so I bent down and got them, when I was coming up, she quickly pushed me on the bleachers and crashed her lips on mine. That's when you walked in. I know this is the most stupidest story you may have heard, but its true! I promise." He said.

She looked into his eyes and could see that he was serious. She couldn't believe that Gabby would do that. It just made her want to ride over to Troy's apartment and kick the living hell out of her. "I believe you...I'm just sorry I didn't give you a chance to explain."

Troy smiled "You were hurt and pissed. You didn't know what to believe." He took her hands and pulled her up from the couch. He stood up from his kneeling position and gave her a hug.

"I don't know what this feeling is Sharpay and I'm not really sure if I want it to go away." he replied while stroking her hair.

She rested her chin on his shoulder. "I know what you mean." They stood in that position for a while, till she let out a big yawn and glanced at the clock. It was 4:00 A.M. and she was dead tired. Troy followed her gaze towards the clock and smirked. He picked her up bridal style and with some help of navigation, he carried her to her room. He laid her down on her bed and tucked her in.

"Night Shar." He said as he began to leave.

"Wait." She yawned "Where are you going?"

He turned around and gave her a confused look. "Um...home?"

She shook her head "Its too late and early for you to drive home. Stay here, there's plenty of room on my bed." She said as she pulled the rest of the blankets on the other side down.

He leaned against her door frame and gave her a smirk. "Plenty of room on your bed huh? Are you trying to seduce me Miss. Evans?"

She grinned and grabbed a small pillow from the side of the bed. She threw it at him and it hit his head. "Get your mind out of the gutter Bolton."

He chuckled and made his way towards the other end of the bed. He slipped off his shoes and laid his keys and cellphone on the nightstand. He crawled into the comfy bed and got comfortable. "Night Shar...again."

She smiled and turned the lights off with the clap of her hands." Night Troy."

She almost instantly fell asleep and her breathing became steady. Troy looked her face from the moon shining on it. He smiled and kissed her soft lips. Of course it was late and he wasn't thinking straight, but he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked. "I'm so sorry I hurt you, babe." He paused when he realized that he just called her 'Babe.' He shook his head, thinking that the lack of sleep was getting to him. He laid his head down and started to drift off to sleep. What he didn't notice was that he had 10 missed calls. All from a certain brunette girl names Gabby.

A/N: So how was it? I tried to add a little more Tropay in there, I hope I didn't over do it though. 


	11. Chapter 11

Sharpay turned over in her bed and felt herself bump into a rather large figure next to her. She quickly opened her eyes to see Troy laying next to her in a deep sleep. It all didn't make sense till she finally remembered what happened last night. Out of the corner of her eye she could see a red light furiously blinking, she didn't know what it was at first, then she realized that it was Troy's cell phone. She was just going to leave it alone, till it suddenly started to vibrate.

"_Oh shit!' She thought. "Okay, should I just leave it alone or should I answer it? ...Wait no! If I answered it, then that would be a invasion of privacy." _Before she could come to a decision, the phone suddenly stopped. It beeped once, causing Sharpay to jump a little. She looked over at Troy, who was still pasted out.

_"Thank god, he's still asleep. Now I guess if I just see who was calling on his phone, then that wouldn't be a complete invasion of privacy...I mean he's a sleep...he'll never find out."_ She smiled as she sneaked out of bed and tip toed to the night stand next to him. She slowing grabbed his phone and read the screen.

_**20 missed messages from Gabby**_

_"Holy Crap! I forgot all about Gabby. I refuse to the be evil bitch that she is and steal her husband away. Even though that would be so victorious."_ While she was in deep thought she sat on the bed forgetting that Troy was there. She heard a large voice from behind her that broke her away from her thoughts.

"Uh...Sharpay, not to be rude, but...get the hell off of me." A sleepy Troy said.

Sharpay squealed and turned around "Ah sorry. I forgot you were there." she said as she crawled over his body to her side of the bed. She sat down Indian style and turned to face him. "Troy we have to talk." She said as she bit her lip.

Troy sat up and picked his pillow up and scooted it up then laid to where his back was relaxing against it. "Okay."

She handed him his phone which caused her to receive a confused face.

She sighed "Look at the screen."

He looked at the screen and his eyes widen. "Shit!" He said as he hit his hand against his forehead.

Sharpay nodded "Exactly what I was thinking. Anyways You should leave and probably call her, tell her that you stayed at Chad's house for some man time or something. Just make sure to call Chad and clear that up in case she calls Taylor to make sure its true."

Troy gave her a look. "Why would I do that...?"

Sharpay looked at him like he was stupid. "Troy, seriously if she found out that you were here and you actually stayed the night, she would probably leave you. Don't do that to your relationship."

Troy crossed his arms and huffed "If she has a problem with me spending time with you then she can get over it."

Sharpay slapped his arm "Troy, seriously don't do that for me. She's your wife and you love her. If you pulled that crap with me then I would probably feel the way she's feeling."

Troy turned to face her, he took her hands in his. "Sharpay, I love Gabby, but I also love you. I know your going out with Luke, but I don't care. I know you love me too, I can see it in your eyes."

Sharpay looked way "Troy, you can't love both of us. You have to feel a more passionate feeling for one of us. I won't deny that I still love you and you might be mad at me for this, but Luke isn't really my boyfriend, he just agreed to be with me to make you jealous. Our relationship is nothing, but pure friendship."

"Wait, make me jealous? Okay care to explain why you would make him pretend to go out with you, just to make me jealous?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes "I did it, cause I didn't want to be the only girl in the gang that didn't have someone and I hated seeing you with her. I wanted you to feel that same way I was feeling. He just agreed to do it for me, like I said..we're just friends."

Troy shook his head "Are you serious? Sharpay have you seen the way he looks at you? The guy likes you, its completely obvious!"

Sharpay groaned "Why does everyone say that? If he truly likes me then he would just say it! But he doesn't hence why I say we're only friends!"

"Do you think he would tell you that he liked you if you are asking him to be your pretend boyfriend just to make your ex jealous? He asked

"Fine your right. But by the look of it your the one that seems to want me to like him back!" She argued.

"I never said that!" He argued back.

She rolled her eyes "Then stop pressing the issue that he likes me!"

"Stop denying that he does then maybe I'll stop!" He said.

"Fine!" She said.

"Fine" He replied.

After a while it was quiet from their little out burst, till Troy finally spoke up." Look, I want to be with you, but I just can't make my decision yet. I still want to see you though. We'll just have to do it in secret."

Sharpay scoffed "In secret?"

Troy nodded "Yeah, like you said. If Gabby found out that I was seeing you, then she'll freak."

Sharpay crossed her arms and shook her head. "No, not that. I understand that, but I just can't believe that you can't chose! I mean for god sakes Troy, its not a hard question. Who do you have more feelings for? Me or her?"

Troy threw his hands up in frustration. "I don't know! That's the only thing, I mean I think about you and I see all the fun and loving times and I think about Gabby and I remember all those times she was there for me when you weren't and well yeah."

Sharpay scrunched her eyebrows. "She was only there cause that was part of her evil plan. Kissing you, making me leave, then comforting you. I know what she did. I'm not a dumb blonde Troy. I'm also not going to be meeting you in secret. If you want me to be yours then your going to have to leave her. Till then, I hope you two have a happy life."

Troy looked at her with concern eyes. "Sharpay..."

She shook her head. "Troy...please."

Troy hugged her. "Just think about it okay? It will give me time to think about my feelings and to spend time with you."

She snuggled close to him. "Fine, but I'm not promising anything. I mean I said I would think about this whole meeting in secret thing, but I won't guarantee anything."

Troy nodded and kissed her. "Fine, that's all I ask for. Now if I better get going and give Gabby a call. I was thinking about the whole, Chad needed me to help him through the fight he had with Taylor."

Sharpay tilted her head. "But they almost always have fights."

Troy grinned and got out of bed. He grabbed his shoes and slipped them on. "Exactly, at great reason for her to believe me."

Sharpay giggled. "Ah, very smart Bolton."

He smiled. "Well I thought so myself Miss. Evans." He leaned over the bed and gave her one last kiss. "Think about it okay?"

She nodded and with that he left her room, making his way to the front door. When she was sure that he was gone, she groaned to herself. She wanted to be with him, but she didn't want to have to risk the chance of getting attached and possibly losing him. Though if she did see him, then she would just have to make him fall head over heels for her.

"By golly, I'm going to fight for my man damn it!" She said with a determine smile on her face. She got out of bed and went to her closet. She was going to get ready to go to the studio and have a little talk with Luke. If everyone says that he likes her, then she was going to make him say it to her in person.

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't been updating, I have finals coming up, so I'm studying and basically getting ready for that. I should be out of school by this week, so I'll have more time on my hands. Till then, thanks for all the reviews! You guys seriously rock my socks off :)


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, I'm sorry that I keep updating in such long periods of time. This week has just been a living hell, no lie. I totally wasn't planning on it to be, but it did. Anyways I'll update more when I get the time. I feel REALLY bad for not updating sooner.

Sharpay pulled up to the studio. She sighed as she grabbed her purse and got out of the car, making sure to lock it first. She started to walk towards the studio and took a deep breath. She wasn't planning on just walking up to him and literally asking him. She was going to try and make it slip from his mouth. She opened the big silver metal handle and walked inside, feeling the cold air hit her face. She walked into the recording room to find Luke going through some papers. She wanted to act as normal as possible. She walked over to the seat next to him and sat down.

"Hey, whats up?" She asked.

He looked up from his papers and raised and eyebrow at her presence. "Not much, just going through some papers and from the looks of it, Smith wants you to create a new song to finish off your album."

Sharpay rolled her eyes at this."I thought the album was fine the way it is!" Smith was her manager, who always made a point to make things more complicated then it already is. Hence him wanting to add a song. It was only to make the album perfect in the fans eyes, which to Sharpay the album was already perfect.

"You know how he is. Just do it okay? Your a smart girl, it most likely won't take you that long." He said as he fiddled with the papers.

She nodded. "Fine, but I know your gonna think I'm stupid...Troy wants me back and I'm starting to think that I want him back too." She knew that it was sort of random for her to say that. Technically she wasn't getting to the point of making him tell her, his feelings for him, but she had to start some where.

It must have done something, cause Luke stopped fiddling with the papers and turned his chair towards her. He raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms. "After all he did to you, your just going to go back to him? Are you sure about that Sharpay?"

She felt like she was in a police station getting interrogated, it made her a little uncomfortable. "Um...I dunno. I was thinking about just giving him a chance and seeing where it goes from there."

Luke scrunched his eyebrows up. "What the hell! Sharpay, you can't do that. I mean I don't want to see you coming in here on the verge of tears when that punk does something totally stupid to hurt you."

He looked like he was starting to get pissed, which made Sharpay curious. "Luke, you have no right to tell me what to do and how to do it. I mean I appreciate it and all, but I can take care of myself."

Luke shook his head. "No you can't Sharpay. You want to know how I know that? The day after Troy's wedding, I didn't see that same Sharpay. I saw a girl that was broken and hurt. I don't want to see that again, but yet..I won't allow that."

Sharpay was now starting to get mad. Who did this guy actually think he was. Of course he was her producer and friend, but seriously. He just pulled the last straw. "Who are you to say that I can't take care of myself? For your information, I believe I can. I've done it for the past 24 damn years! I was know as the ice queen, hello that isn't easy to keep up. I had to be a bitch in order to protect myself from all the people that would just kill to hurt me. It took me a while to shed off the ice queen skin, which means I can shed off the whole Troy cheating on me thing.!" She sad as she raised her voice a little.

Luke glared at her. "Don't fucking pull that shit Sharpay! I'm your friend that's looking out for you and my instincts are telling me to keep you away from him! If he's so damn blind to see his true love for you now, after these years, then something is really fucked up with his head!"

Sharpay's face just boiled with anger. "Don't fucking accuse him of being fucked up! He told me the story, he still loves me. I may not believe it all the way now, but I still have hope. I don't need you to fucking crush that little chance of hope. I might be really damn stupid for letting him try and get me to love him, but that should be my own choice. Not yours or anybody elses! I deserve to be happy even if it is in a crazy relationship with my ex." She said as tears started to pour down her cheeks.

"That's the problem, the relationship is crazy! Meaning just stay away from it. Ignore that one little chance of hope and move on. I'll even help you with it, I don't want you going back to that pain in the ass!" He yelled.

"Why the fuck do you care! Why can't you just leave it alone and actually be happy for me!" She yelled back. She wasn't planning on it to turn out like this, but he just crossed the line way too much.

Luke banged his fist on the desk. "Cause I fucking like you okay! I care a lot about you, are you fucking happy!" He screamed as he held his face in his hands.

Sharpay stood up. "oh...oh my god. Its true." she couldn't believe it, in the whole fight, she wasn't really going to believe that he would just give in that easily.

Luke looked up at her with confused eyes. "What?"

Sharpay turned her attention back to him and started to wipe the tears. "Everyone said you liked me, but I never believe them."

Luke just shook his head and smirked. "Am I that obvious to everyone, but you?"

She nodded her head. "I guess so."

He nodded and before too long they sat in silence for a few minutes.

"So..." Sharpay said.

Luke looked up at her and raised his eyebrows. He really didn't know what to say nor did he want to say anything. "Soo..." He repeated.

Sharpay crossed her arms and got right to the point. "Look, I know that you like me, but to be honest, I really don't feel the same way. At least I don't think I do. Your a really nice guy with a good heart, but I always looked at you as a friend and big brother."

He nodded "That's what I was afraid of."

She gave him a confused face and raised her eyebrows. "What?"

"I was afraid of giving off the big brother image." He said.

"Well you practically are." She smirked.

"How?" He asked.

"You call me out on my shit." She said with a grin.

He grinned right back. "With what?"

"With Troy." She said.

He shook his head. "No, your right, Troy is your business and no one elses."

"I know, but you were just looking out for me. I really do appreciate that."

He nodded " I know, but hey...at least do me a favor okay?"

She nodded "Sure anything."

He stood up and grabbed his papers. "Just think about giving us a chance. If you can give Troy one...why not us? Like I said, just think about it."

She nodded "Okay."

He smiled and walked out of the recording room. Once he shut the door, Sharpay let out a huge sigh.

"Great, another thing to think about. Why does life have to be so freaking complicated!" She said.

All of a sudden she heard the song 'Fergalicous' playing. She opened her purse and snatched out her phone.

"I really need to change that ring tone." She mumbled to herself.

She flipped the phone open and put it to her ear. "Hello?"

_"Hey girl! Whats up?"_

Of course it was Taylor. She always had the most random times to call Sharpay. "Eh, I've been better"

_"Why, whats going on?" She asked._

"That's going to take a while to explain?" She said as she looked at her watch. It was 12:00 P.M. and she was starving. "Have you ate yet?"

_"Nope." she replied._

"Good, meet me at the spring parks cafe and I'll explain everything there. Lunch is definitely on me today!" She said as she smiled.

_"Okay, I'll see you in a few."_

Sharpay snapped her phone shut and put back in her purse. She walked out of the recording room and made her way out to her car. She got in and started to drive while thinking of her choices. She knew that Luke was only a friend, but he had a point. Once Troy did something to hurt her, she'll be a complete mess. Maybe going with Luke would give her a change into something that could turn her life around. She was half tempted to go down that road, when Troy came into her head. He was so serious about working stuff out between them. It gave her a chance of hope. Her mind was just spinning circles, till she finally realized that she was at the cafe. She found an empty parking spot and parked. She got out of her car and locked it, while walking inside. She found that Taylor was sitting at a table already, so she made her way there and sat down.

"Hey Tay." She said as she started to look over the menu.

"Hey! I already ordered our drinks. Your usual..tea right?"

Sharpay nodded and smiled. "Yup and thanks."

Tay nodded "No problem, now tell me, whats going on?"

Sharpay sighed and told her the whole story. When she was all done, Taylor just looked at her like she was in deep thought and finally spoke after a few minutes.

"Well that would explain why Chad told me that Troy was staying the night at our house today."

Sharpay grinned "Yeah, he never told you why?"

Taylor shook her head. "Nope, it made me curious, but I didn't ask. Gabby called wanting to know if he did or not. I just took Chad's word and said he did. She seemed pretty pissed off."

Sharpay nodded "Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of. I mean if I pick Troy then I would be doing what Gabby did to me. I'm not like that in any way...well I take that back. I might have been in high school, but that's so long ago. I've changed completely."

"True, but Gabby would just get what she's asking for." Taylor replied.

"Yeah, but even though she deserves it soo bad, nobody deserves to go through the pain I went through." Sharpay said as the waiter came over with their drinks. He placed each drink to the right person and got out his notepad.

"What can I get you lovely ladies today?" He said with a smile.

"Um, I'll have the chicken strips with french fries." Sharpay said as she handed him the menu.

"Of course cutie." He winked at her then turned to Taylor and saw the ring on her finger. He instantly dropped his smile and pretended to look bored. "What about you?"

"I'll have a cheese burger with fries." she said as she handed him her menu.

He nodded and left the table, which made Sharpay gag with disgust.

"What is it? Hit on Sharpay day?" She asked.

Taylor just giggled "He's a guy, which means their pervs at times."

Sharpay nodded "True."

"Anyways, I guess your right, but what about Luke? He was pretty nice about making sure Troy doesn't hurt you."

Sharpay sighed. "That's another complicated thing. I only wanted him to admit that he likes me, I didn't ask for him screwing my mind up too. That all wasn't part of my plan."

Taylor rose an eyebrow. "Your plan was to start a fight with him?"

Sharpay shook her head. "No! It just happened and boom! His feelings were revealed."

Taylor nodded "Okay, so just think about this. Who were you going to pick before this?"

"I was going to think about seeing Troy in secret like he wanted." Sharpay said.

"Okay, but do you think seeing him in secret would actually help him pick between you and Gabby. I mean not to be rude, but this sounds like friends with benefits to me." Taylor said while she took a sip of her tea.

Sharpay gasped "No! You don't really think that? I mean...he wouldn't do that to me would he?"

Taylor shrugged "I really don't know. Its a possibility."

The waiter came back with their food and handed Sharpay hers. "Hey you go gorgeous." He got Taylor's and just placed it in front of her and left.

Taylor scoffed. "Well he's a jack ass!"

Sharpay nodded "He looks like one too."

Taylor laughed. "True."

"So what should I do? I mean should I blow Troy's idea off or should I give it a chance?" Sharpay asked.

Taylor shrugged. "Do what your heart says." She said while taking a bite of her burger.

Sharpay sighed and munched on a fry. "That's the thing...my heart says two different things."

"Well then...we have a problem don't we."

Sharpay just nodded her head and mumbled. "Stupid love...always has to be complicated."

Taylor just laughed and patted her shoulder. "It'll be okay."

Sharpay nodded "I hope so."

A/N: Okay, so I tried to make it a little longer to make up for not updating in a while. I know it might suck, but right now I'm just not all there. My mind is drifting off to other stuff that's happening in my life. I'll try to make the next chapter better.


	13. Chapter 13

After having lunch with Taylor, Sharpay went back to the studio to work on the new song. She was currently sitting in the recording room, scribbling down some random lyrics. Her manager, Smith walked into the room with a goofy grin on his face.

"Sharpay! I want you to do something for me." He said while staring at her.

She just rolled her eyes. "I know, you want me to write a new song to complete the album."

Smith just grinned and folded his arms across his chest. "Seems like your on top of things huh."

"Well I wouldn't say that, I mean Luke told me already."

He nodded. "Well keep up the good work."

When he left, Sharpay rolled her eyes again. Smith was a good man, just not that good at keeping off of people's nerves. Of course he didn't mean to get on people's nerves intentionally, he just pushes and eventually pisses a few people off, by the stress he adds. She has him to thank though, cause if it wasn't for that stress and pushing, she wouldn't be close to coming out with an album. She sighed as she turned back to her work. She did owe Smith something and that was to come out with the best song to put on her album. It took her about 2 hours to come up with it. Usually it wouldn't have taken this long at all, but she had to make a few changes here and there. All in the end it was worth it. The song was finally completed and she had a good feeling about it.

She quickly tore the lyrics off the notebook and ran into Luke's office. He was sitting at his desk trying to balance a pencil on his nose. He wasn't successful, considering the pencil kept falling.

She stood at his doorway and crossed her arms. "There's no way that pencil is going to balance. Your nose is slim and only has a slight curve."

Luke quickly grabbed the pencil in his hand as it started to fall off his nose. He sat up and looked at her. "Your suppose to be encouraging me. I could do it one day and when I do, I'll be the one saying 'I told you so'."

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Sure you will. Anyways look, I finally came up with a song and I have a feeling its going to be a good one."

Luke nodded. "Well lets take a look shall we?"

Sharpay handed Luke the paper and he took a look at it. He started to shake and nod his head at some parts. It seemed like he was taking forever to read it, which only made Sharpay even more nervous. It was about 30 minutes and he was still reading it. She couldn't take it anymore, she just had to know if it was good or not.

"Well?" She said as she bit her bottom lip.

Luke looked up with a serious face. "I'm sorry, but..."

Sharpay suddenly frowned. "That bad huh?"

"You never let me finished. I was going to say, I'm sorry, but that has got to be the best song!"

Sharpay clapped her hands and smiled. "Good!"

Luke nodded. "Lets get some beats added to the lyrics. I was thinking about a pop or club theme."

Sharpay nodded and started to think. "How about we combine the both of them?"

It took Luke a minute to think about it, till he finally nodded his head. "That just might work. Lets go in the recording room and work on it."

They both headed to the recording room and started to try different beats with the song. It took them about 4 hours, till they found the right one. It took about 2 hours to record the song, when she was finally done, she was exhausted.

"I'm just about ready to fall asleep right here and now."

Luke chuckled and patted her on the back. "Well lets just show Smith the new song and see what he thinks about it."

Sharpay groaned but agreed. She followed Luke into Smith's office and took a seat in a chair by his desk. Luke handed Smith the CD and sat down in the chair beside Sharpay. Smith gave them a look that read 'what the hell is this?' Which only made sharpay roll her eyes. He was clueless at times.

"Its Sharpay's new song." Luke said.

Smith nodded "Well lets see what you came up with." He put the CD in the stereo and payed very close attention the song as it played. It made Sharpay nervous, she got the impression that he didn't like it. After the song was over, he still had the same expression on his face. It was like he was having a staring contest with his desk. He finally snapped back to reality and smiled.

"Looks like this song going to be a hit. Maybe your new single too huh?" He said with a wink.

Sharpay was relieved that he like it. She really didn't want to have to write a whole new one and go through the hours of recording it. "Thanks Smith."

He nodded. "No problem, here's what I want you do. I have already booked you a open concert in the arena for tomorrow. You'll sing a couple of songs and the new single. Just to give fans a sneak peek, of whats to come. It'll be great publicity for you and good for your album too."

Sharpay didn't mind doing the concert, she just had to make sure to get some good sleep. She could feel the nerves in her stomach, she wasn't nervous about the audience, she had been performing in front of a large amount of people before. She was just nervous about her album coming out, she knew she had fans in her town, but what about outside of her town, what about in the entire world. What would they think of her? It just scared her to even think about them hating her. "Okay, I'll be ready for it."

Smith nodded at her and shooed Luke and her out of his office. She was exhausted and ready to go home and crash on her bed. She went into the recording room and grabbed her stuff. As she was on her way out she said goodbye to Luke and made her way out to the front. Just as she was about to go, she went in the kitchen to grab a coffee to go. Just to keep her a wake on the way home.

She grabbed a cup and was about to turn around and fill it up with coffee till, she felt a pair of strong hands cover her eyes. She was about to scream till the voice started to whisper in her ear.

"Guess who."

She knew that voice too well, it belonged to the one and only, Troy Bolton. "Let me guess...my gay hair dresser?"

Troy dropped his hands and gasped. "How dare you compare me to your gay hair dresser."

He pretended to fake a pout, which only made Sharpay laugh. "I was just kidding! Anyways how did you know where the studio was and what are you doing her so late?"

He smirked "I got my connections and I came to see you."

She rolled her eyes. "mhmm, care to tell the real truth?"

"Fine I called Chad, who then asked Taylor, but the part about seeing you was true." he said.

She nodded. Taylor must have been crazy, letting Troy come to the studio when she knew that Luke would be there too. She would just have to find a way to kick him out. "Hey Troy, I'm really busy, maybe we can talk some other time?"

Troy raised and eyebrow. "Really? What are you doing?"

"uh, I was just going to go over some parts with my new song." she lied.

He nodded "Cool, mind if I stay till your done"

Sharpay was about to answer his question when all of a sudden Luke walked out.

"Hey, I thought you were..." he stopped dead in his tracks when he found Troy standing next to Sharpay. "Oh...um..hey."

Troy nodded towards him. "Hey."

"What brings you here?" Luke asked.

"Just stopping by to see my girl." Troy said.

Luke raised an eyebrow. "Wait...your girl? I believe she hasn't chose you yet."

Sharpay knew where this was going. Another fight was about to break out and she wasn't going to just stand there. She quickly grabbed Troys hand and dragged him toward the door. "Hey Troy, lets go get some coffee okay. I'll see you later Luke. "

Troy smirked and Luke just glared. Sharpay just shook her head and walked outside with Troy. She felt the cold breeze hit her face as she walked to her car. She got in and waited for Troy to get in. He must have got the drift that she wanted to take one car, as he saw the look on her face of 'hurry the hell up.' He quickly got in and buckled up. It was silent for a while till Sharpay decided to speak up.

"So, what have you been up to?"

He snapped out of his thoughts and turned his head to look at her. "Nothing much, I went to work. It was pretty hard, but I got through it."

Sharpay raised an eyebrow. He was a college basketball coach, he wasn't as much as a big hit in California then he was in Albuquerque. She never really found how strange it was, that all of her friends moved to the big golden state. Sharpay moved for a better career in acting and singing, well Ryan moved for the same reason and of course Kelsi went with him. Then Troy moved to be close to Sharpay, when he later decided to apply to be a coach at Los Angeles City College. He got the job and inspired Chad to move down, in hope that he too will find a job like Troy's. Of course that resulted Taylor moving down here too. For Gabby, well she was just someone that just ended here. Probably to get some exciting job that involved math and science knowledge, which of course she was capable of doing. It all just worked out for them really well.

Troy must of saw her raised eyebrow and had a puzzled look on his face. "Uh...what?"

She smirked as she entered Starbucks and stood in line. "Nothing, just that I never knew that basketball could be such a hard sport to coach."

Troy gasped "It is! Have you tried to make the players do certain plays and they ignore you by doing their own little stunts to be show offs? Its very annoying, plus how about making sure their good to go for their upcoming game? Its stressful at times."

Sharpay shook her head and moved up the register. "I'll have a Caramel Frappuccino." She said as she got money out of her wallet, but Troy stopped her, before she could pay.

"I got this. I'll have the same." He told the cashier as he paid for both of theirs.

"You know I could have paid for mine." She said as she crossed her arms.

He smirked. "I know, but I wanted to pay."

She smiled and took her drink off the counter. "Thanks."

Troy grabbed his and followed Sharpay to a table. He sat down and started to sip on his Frappuccino."No problem. I kind of have an idea and I want to know what you think about it?"

"Okay what?" She said as she too started to sip on her Frap.

"I'm thinking about leaving Gabby and I want to know how you feel about that."

Right at that moment Sharpay could have spat out her drink. "What?"

He sat up straight. "Well I was thinking about what you said that night and in the morning. You were right, I can't have both of you and I was wondering how you would feel if I just broke it off with Gabby. That would resolve everything right?"

Sharpay scrunched her eyebrows together. "Uh no..I want you to break it off with her if you feel its the right thing to do. Not cause you feel obligated to." She looked at her watch and got up. "Lets go, its starting to get late. We can finish the rest of our fraps in the car."

Troy nodded and got up. He followed Sharpay outside to her car, the cold air started to die down a bit and it was actually nice outside. He got in the car and buckled up, with out Sharpay having to give him the 'hurry the hell up' look. Which surprised Sharpay, cause she normally would have to use that look on him. She started up the car and started to drive back to the studio, so Troy could pick up his car.

Troy looked out the window in a deep thought. He thought Sharpay was the one, then again he really didn't know if those feelings were just there cause of their talk or if it was real. It bugged him, cause he was tired of thinking about the whole situation. Sharpay was talking about something, but he couldn't really make out what she was saying. He was sure that she was telling him to take time to think about his choice. Which he already knew, not only from her, but from Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, and Ryan. Not forgetting his parents.They flew back to Albuquerque after the wedding, but he still kept in touch with them. He felt like he had a big bomb attached to him. If he made the wrong choice, then oops, he just blew himself up. If he made the right one, then well he was a happy man. The only thing was, Troy didn't know which one was the right choice. Before he knew it, he was in the studio's parking lot. He snapped out of his thoughts just in time to her Sharpay say.

"Look, just think about it okay. Oh, I'm having this concert tomorrow for my album release. Its like a sneak peek on whats going to be on there. You should come."

Troy smiled. "Sure I'll be there."

Sharpay's cheeks brighten and she smiled "Okay, I'll see you there."

Troy nodded and got out. He went to his car, he got in and started to drive home. When he was safely out of her sight, Sharpay banged her head against the steering wheel. "Great, just what I need. The guys thinking about leaving his wife for me and I can't even decide if I want him or Luke. Just great." She sighed as she sat up and started to drive home. It didn't take her long to arrive home, when she finally got inside and took off her shoes, she instantly headed towards her bedroom and changed. She climbed into bed and fell a sleep just as her head hit the pillow. She had a big day tomorrow and she didn't want to be the grouchy witch in the morning.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I'm not pretty sure about this chapter, I just feel its not the best, but tell me what you think. Feel free to leave me some ideas, I just might use them and give you credit :) till then...REVIEW lol.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, You guys seriously rock my little pink socks! The ending should be coming soon. I'm not sure if I will do a sequel. Depends on how much you guys liked the story and if you want there to be one. Till then, enjoy!

Sharp woke up to the bright sunrise blazing through her window. She squinted her eyes and read the clock, it was 5:00 A.M. She needed to get up and head down to the arena for rehearsal and sound check. She slipped the pink covers off of her body and brought her feet around to the edge of the bed. her phone was laying on her night stand, she quickly grabbed it and started to text Ryan and Taylor about the concert. Once she was done, she went to her bathroom and turned the silver faucet of her shower and watched as the water started to spray down. She stuck her finger underneath it and noticed that it was hot. Just the way she liked it. She stripped her clothes off and climbed in. She let the water massage her head. She grabbed some shampoo and started to massage her hair with it. Once she rinsed it out, she then grabbed her conditioner and repeated the same steps she did with her shampoo. Once it was all rinsed out, she turned the faucet, to where the shower was off. She got out and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around her thin body. She walked into her closet and grabbed a pair of Victoria's sweat pants and a wife beater. She walked to her dresser and grabbed a clean pair of underwear and a bra. She quickly slipped the articles of clothing on. She walked into her bathroom and threw her hair up in a messy bun. It was no use to fix it, when her stylist was just going to change it. She didn't bother with the make-up, cause they would just put some on her for the concert. She walked out of the bathroom and put on some pink Nike Shocks. She grabbed her Dooney & Bourke purse and walked out to the front door. She walked out and locked the door, before heading to her car. She got in and buckled herself up,. then turned the car on and started to drive to the arena. When she got there, she saw crew that were already productive on putting signs and other stuff up. She walked back stage and found a dressing room with her name on it. She smiled as she walked in and threw her purse on the couch. Her stylist and fashion designer were already there putting stuff together for her. She said a few 'Hi's' and 'how are you doings' to them before Luke walked in.

"Hey, your here!" He said with a stressed out face. His hair was sticking up like crazy and his face was starting to sweat, like he has been running around a lot.

She raised her eyebrows "Yeah, whats wrong. You look...well like shit to be honest."

He crossed his arms. "Thanks." He said sarcastically.

She gave him a faint smile. "Sorry."

He shook his head. "Its cool, anyways Smith is wanting to make sure everything is perfect for tonight. Meaning he's busting all of our asses out there."

Sharpay frowned. "I'm sorry. Seriously, if I could control him, I would just tell him to chill."

He smirked. "Wouldn't we all. Anyways Josh, wants to go over the dance moves for you songs. So meet him out on stage."

Sharpay raised her eyebrows. "Josh?"

"Yeah, the dance choreographer." He said in a 'duh' tone.

"Oh...well this will be the first." She said. Sharpay never really had a dance choreographer, considering she never really did a show as big as this. Of course her and Ryan would choreograph their own moves in high school, but this was far different.

Luke nodded. "You'll do fine." He left her room, leaving her there feeling nervous. She was scared if she would be able to get the dance moves down perfectly in time for the concert. She was just about to freak when there was a knock at her door. She walked over and twisted the silver knob, showing a no other, then Troy Bolton.

She raised her eyebrows. "Troy? What are you doing here? The concert doesn't start till 7."

Troy smiled. "I know, but I thought I would come by and wish you luck. So uh...good luck!"

She smiled at his lame attempt to wish her luck. She found it cute in a weird way. "Why, thank you. I'm heading off to learn the choreography. If you want you can watch from the side of the stage."

Troy's face brighten at this. "Sure!"

She giggled and grabbed his hand, leading him to the stage. When she got there, she saw a brunette, tall, fit man standing in the middle of the stage. She also saw a lot of people standing around. She quickly let go of Troy's hand and ran to the man. "Hi, you must be Josh. I'm Sharpay." She said as she extended her hand out.

Josh smiled and shook her hand. "Hey, I'm Josh. As you already know..I guess. " He said with a laugh.

"Lets get to work, shall we? Your back up dancers are all ready to hit the dance."

Sharpay nodded and did everything he told her to. Some of the dances involved her dancing pretty heavy with a guy. Not in a sluttish way though, more like a pg 13 way. From the side of the stage, Troy wasn't looking too happy about it. He had a 'I'm gonna kill the next guy that dances with her like that.' look on his face. Finally the last dance for the last song was finished. Troy couldn't be any happier.

"Do you get the steps and moves?" Josh asked Sharpay.

Sharpay nodded. "Yeah, I'll just spend a few hours practicing them and I should be okay."

Josh nodded. "Well If you have questions, just come get me. I should be backstage helping Smith out." With that he left the Stage, leaving Sharpay with the back up dancers and Troy.

Troy came up behind Sharpay and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "You did great."

Sharpay smiled. "Thanks. Now that we finally have time to talk, where's Gabby? I know she would have asked where you were going."

"She's backstage. She said she wanted to use the restroom real quick." He rolled his eyes.

Sharpay giggled. "Well lets go find her. I may not like her, but I don't want her getting lost with the chaos backstage."

Troy nodded and followed Sharpay backstage. They started to look by the restrooms and couldn't find her anywhere. They looked all around the stage, till they finally asked a crew member.

"Excuse me, but have you seen a short Latino girl, with short curly hair?" Troy asked.

"Uh...she went with the guy in that room right there." The crew member said.

Sharpay and Troy both thanked him as they headed to the room. Sharpay quickly stopped Troy from opening the door, when she realized who's room that was. "Wait...that's Luke's room."

Troy gave her a confused look. "So..."

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "As in, what the hell would she be doing in Luke's room."

Troy scrunched his eyebrows. "Good point."

Sharpay noticed the door was cracked and she could hear a little bit of the voices. They started to get semi- closer to where they could hear.

"Baby, did you go with the plan?" A girl voice asked.

"Babe, I told you...I'm working on it. Sharpay isn't an easy person to convince." A male voice said.

Sharpay gasped and whispered. "Oh my gosh!"

Troy nodded "oh my is right. That voice sounds like Gabby."

"The other one sounds like Luke's." Sharpay said.

"Shh, lets listen some more." Troy said.

"Well, how much more do you have to tell her to get away from Troy? Do you know how hard it is to keep him from wanting to see her. I only agreed to come to this shitty concert to see you." Gabby said.

"Aww babe, I'm working on it. I can't just threaten her to leave him alone now can I?" Luke said.

"Yes!" Gabby whined.

"Fine, I'll figure something out." He said.

Troy scrunched his eyebrows together and curled his fist into a ball. He swung the door open and entered the room to find Gabby on Luke's lap. "Like hell you will."

Gabby quickly jumped off of Luke's lap. "Troy!"

Troy turned his gaze to Gabby. "What the hell is going on and I want to know now!"

Sharpay walked inside the room with her arms crossed. She had a pissed off look on her face. "Yeah, please tell. I'm just dying to know, what the hell you little brats have been up to."

Gabby bit her lip and looked up at Luke. Luke had a determined look on his face. "Sharpay its nothing...really." He said.

"Like hell it is! You want to bet that on your job? What about the cops. You do know there are security cameras in here. For the star's safety reasons. I'm sure they'll be more then happy to go over the types and hear your little conversation about threatening me."

Gabby crossed her arms. "Your lying."

Sharpay glared at her. "Test me."

Luke looked from Gabby to Sharpay, then to Troy. He started to think, till he finally spoke. "Fine, you want the truth, here it is..."

A/N: Uh-Oh! Cliff hanger lol, I'm soo mean. Anyways I bet you didn't see that coming huh? Lol Review please!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Last chapter! Its finally here, I know. :( Anyways its going to be pretty long, I thought I would make it long, since it is the last chapter and it would just be mean of me to keep you guys hanging even more, so enjoy!

Luke looked from Gabby to Sharpay, then to Troy. He started to think, till he finally spoke. "Fine, you want the truth, here it is, Gabby and I met a while back. We were just friends and then one day she came to me crying about Troy and -"

Troy cut him off. "Wait, crying about me? What the hell did I do?"

Luke turned his gaze to Gabby. "You might want to tell him this."

Gabby nodded and narrowed her eyes at Sharpay. "You don't think I didn't read those damn letters you sent to him? Trying to tear my relationship up with him! "

Sharpay gave her a puzzled look. "What the hell are you talking about? We barely sent letters to each other and when we did, it was nothing more then a friend manner."

Gabby scoffed. "Yeah right! I wanted him to have no contact with you whats so ever! It took me so damn long to finally break up with you and I sure as hell didn't want him crawling back!"

Sharpay curled her hands into a fist and clenched her teeth. She was pissed off and she wasn't going to just let Gabby rag on her like that. "You evil bitch! Did you think I would actually just take him back after seeing him kiss you? Unlike you, I get my men by making them fall in love with me the right way, inside of just placing my skanky lips on them in front of their girlfriends!"

Gabby glared at her. "I knew sooner or later you guys would become more then friends. I had to do something and quick. That's where Luke came into the plan. I knew he was your producer, from just reading about you in local magazines. We met one day and became friends. Then I found yet another letter from you, I was so devastated, I had to go visit Luke. We talked about the situation and started to plan."

Troy's face was redder then a tomatoes. He had enough of just standing there and listening. "From just reading friendly letters you assumed shit that didn't even happen yet? That's ridiculous, its more then ridiculous, I would say its childish. I'm just curious to know what kind of plan you and dumb ass over here-" He pointed to Luke and continued. "Came up with."

"We decided that I need to marry you in order to officially keep her away." Gabby said with a satisfied smile on her face.

Troy shook his head. "Well I wished I knew this sooner. I would have never married you!"

Gabby pretended to look hurt. "Please, you weren't saying that the day before our wedding, remember in the bed." She winked and casted an evil smirk towards Sharpay, who was had a uncomfortable look on her face.

Troy shook his head again. "If I do recall, you were out like a rock when we came home from the movie."

Gabby hit his arm. "Shut up Troy!"

It was Sharpay's turn to give her an evil smirk. "Well care to mention when you and Luke started to hook up."

Gabby gave her a look. "Why I don't know what your talking about."

Luke gave her a nudge in the shoulder. "Just tell her, they already caught us and I don't want to lose my job or end up in jail."

Gabby sighed. "I was meeting him every now and then to go over the plan. I knew everything that you asked him to do. Pretend boyfriend? Girl please...desperate much?"

Sharpay just rolled her eyes and mumbled a "Shut up bitch." Only luckily Gabby didn't hear.

"... Anyways, we just started to click and well, we became more close to each other." Gabby finished.

Troy raised an eyebrow. "Cheating much Gabby?" He said sarcastically.

Gabby laughed and quickly replied without thinking. "Please, I wasn't cheating." When she realized what she said, she quickly covered her mouth. "I mean...yeah...bad me."

Sharpay raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by 'I wasn't cheating'?"

Gabby became interested in anything and everything other then Troy and Sharpay. "Nothing."

Troy crossed his arms. "Sure...I suggest you spill now."

Gabby sighed. "The marriage wasn't real...I mean seriously I wouldn't rush into marriage that quick."

Troy's face was instantly red again. "What the hell do you mean we weren't really married?!" He yelled.

Gabby grabbed Luke's hand for support. "Well, I had to get rid of her quick. Why did you think I didn't want you to invite her so bad! I was just praying that she wouldn't cause trouble, but to my luck she did! With that damn song!" She growled. "I know what your thinking and yes. The priest...wedding planner and everything else. Its all fake. She replied with a grin.

Troy glared at her and Luke. "I hope you two rot in hell! When I get home, your shit better be out of my house Gabby. If not, you have two choices, have your crap thrown on the lawn or me calling the cops." With that Troy left the room.

Sharpay just shook her head at the both of them. "Luke, your fired and Gabby...what you did was just really low."

Luke crossed his arms. "You can't fire me!"

Sharpay smirked. "No, but when I tell smith what you were up to, I'm sure he will agree with my request to fire you."

Luke's smirk turned into a frown and with that Sharpay left the room to find Troy. She looked everywhere till she finally went in her dressing room and found him on the couch with his hand in his hands. She went and sat by him without saying a word, knowing he probably didn't want to talk for a while. She started to rub his back for comfort as she laid back on the couch and started to relax.

Troy finally took his head out of his hands and looked at Sharpay. His eyes were puffy red, it just broke her heart to see him like this. "I'm so sorry Sharpay...I'm so sorry." he kept telling her as he hugged her.

Sharpay awkwardly hugged him back and started to run her hand through his hair. "Why you have nothing to be sorry for."

He took her hands into his. She noticed that his wedding ring was off, which she didn't blame him for. If that happened to her, she would have instantly through the ring down the drain. "I'm sorry for actually leaving you for that...that...Slut!" He cried.

She shook her head. "We make mistakes Troy and we also learn from them. Its okay, I'm not mad at your, I'm more mad at Luke and Gabby."

Troy nodded. "I should have known better. I want you to know though, I still mean what I've said over the past few days. Gabby is going to take sometime to get over...not much considering I didn't really have that strong enough feelings for her then I did with you. I still want to continue building our relationship back to where it left off."

Sharpay gave him a concerned look. "I can wait as long as you want, but Troy are you sure you want to continue it?"

Troy smiled and kissed her cheek. "Of course."

Sharpay smiled. "Pinky promise to let me know when your ready ? "

Troy smiled and pinky promised her. "I promise."

Sharpay's door opened and a lady from the crew came in. "I'm hoping I didn't interrupt, but Sharpay your hair and make-up are ready to come in." The lady said as she pointed towards the people behind her. Sharpay assumed they were the hair and make-up people, just by looking at all the cosmetic kits the had with them.

Sharpay nodded and gave Troy a kiss on the cheek. "Go to the VIP section of the stage. I'm sure the gang is there already."

Troy nodded and left. It took Sharpay about 3 hours to get her hair done. (I'm going off of the Headstrong DVD, where she is getting her hair done. Crazy I know, but I'm just going off of some real facts here. Trying to make it a bit realistic :) ) She sat in the chair impatiently and started to text and play games on her phone. When they were finally done styling her hair. She had to do her make-up, that was another nightmare. It took them 45 minutes to do her hair, meaning she was once again stuck in a chair. This time, she could text people, so she was stuck in her own boredness. When they were finally done, her wardrobe came in and started to make her try one different things, seeing what looked good on her. Finally they decided on the perfect outfits for the show. (A/N: Imagine the clothes to be like the ones she was wearing on tour.) She had only 30 minutes to change, so she quickly changed into an outfit and grabbed a microphone. She had trouble hiding it, so she had some help from the crew. When they finally hid it for her, she was on in 5 minutes. She ran out her dressing room and to the stage entrance. She was nervous and excited at the same time. She could her the loud screaming of the crowd which only pumped her up more. When the annoucer finally called her name out for her fans to welcome her on stage, she heard the crowd go wild. Not long after she her song 'Goin' Crazy' start to play. On cue she entered the stage and saw the crowd cheer her on. It made her smile, knowing her fans were supporting her. She could see the gang from the VIP section and they too were going wild.

When the song ended, she quickly ran off stage while the dances started to show off their moves to random beats. She quickly dressed into a different outfit and ran back to the stage. She soon joined the dancers, not by doing drastic dances moves like them, but just simply dancing with them, while they showed off. When it finally ended, she went to the enter of the stage.

"This song if for all the girls who just wish that certain guy would notice them." She smiles as a chair is brought out to the center of the stage. She thanked the crew member and sat down. The song started up and she started to sing.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without_

Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into..

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see. 

(A/N: I know its a country song, but I just didn't want her songs to be all Ashley Tisdale songs, I wanted to be sort of creative.)

When the song was over she started to sing others like 'Don't you Dare', 'Love me for me', and a lot more. When it was the end of the concert, she had one more song to sing. It was actually her new single that she came out with. She hit the stage and the music started to play, she really started to get into it.

_  
I'm a straight up kind of girl I am  
I'm a telling it like it is I am  
And that's just the kind of girl I am  
Head up, hands up, tell me  
You're a honey kind of boy you are  
You're a talented kind of boy you are  
And that's just the kind of boy you are  
Head up, hands up, these are_

Headstrong, crazy days  
When your mind's made up and the music plays  
Headstrong, can you feel the beat  
Melt down, can you feel the heat  
Melt down, it's not a crush  
In a hot hot room we're in a rush  
Headstrong, can you feel the beat  
Melt down, can you feel the heat

Gonna feel alive tonight I am  
I'm a positive kind of girl I am  
Leave my troubles behind tonight I am  
Stand up, get up, tell me  
Are you gone be down with me, you are  
Yeah you coming along with me, you are  
'Cause that's just the kind of guy you are  
Stand up, get up, these are

I want to know you  
I want to show you  
I got the stuff now  
Didn't you get enough  
Step to the rhythm  
Make the decision  
These are the days  
We're living, loving, feel alive 

_And we feel alive tonight, we are  
We are stepping into the light, we are  
Leave our troubles behind tonight, we are  
Stand up, get up, these are _

_Headstrong, crazy days  
When your mind's made up and the music plays  
Headstrong, can you feel the beat  
Melt down, can you feel the heat  
Melt down, it's not a crush  
In a hot hot room we're in a rush  
Headstrong, can you feel the beat  
Melt down, can you feel the heat_

(A/N: I know its Ashley's single too and your probably wonder, what the heck Christine! What happened to being creative? Well I just couldn't help myself, I love that song. Anyways Sorry for so much author notes. Back to the story!)

When she was done, she bowed down with the dancers and thanks all her fans. She then headed off stage and got undressed and threw on some jeans and a pink tank top. She was soon interrupted by some fans that were also VIPS. She signed them autographs and took pictures. When they were gone, the gang soon came in and started to hug and congratulate her.

"Sharpay, I do have to say..well you looked good!" Ryan exclaimed.

Sharpay smiled "Maybe I could talk Smith into signing you too."

Ryan shook his head. "I dunno, I'm more into acting."

"Well I can see what I can do with that." Sharpay smiled.

Troy came up and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "You did great!"

She smiled "Thanks, but I'm seriously starving."

Taylor raised an eyebrow "Denny's?"

Everyone all said "yes" as the same time.

"I'll just grab my things and say goodbye to Smith and other people here. I'll meet you guys there." Sharpay said as she started to grab her cellphone and other things.

The gang nodded and started to leave. When she turned around she saw Troy was still there. She swung her purse on her shoulder and crossed her arms. "I thought you were going to go with the others." She raised an eyebrow."

He smirked. "I decided to stay and keep you company."

She smiled at his generosity and walked over to him. He held her hand as they both walked out of her dressing room. She found Smith and told him the story with Luke, he agreed to fire him. If he didn't Sharpay threaten to leave him, which made him worry if she really meant it or not, so he just went with it. She was happy to know that Luke would no longer be her producer. She said her goodbyes to everyone else and headed outside of the arena.

"I'm finally glad things are semi-stress free." She said as they walked to her car.

Troy gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?"

Sharpay sighed "Well, where am I going to find another producer?"

Troy smiled and brushed a hair out of her face. "Let Smith worry about that. I'm sure he'll find someone. Plus I have someone in mind."

Sharpay gave him a look. "Who?"

Troy leaned against her car. "I'm not going to tell unless they agree, plus it will be a surprise."

Sharpay started to pout, which only caused Troy to laugh. "I'll meet you at Denny's okay?"

Sharpay nodded and kissed his cheek, when she started to get into the car, he grabbed her arm and gave her a full kiss on the lips. When they pulled away Sharpay was a little shocked. "What happened to letting you have some time to get over Gabby?"

Troy smiled "Yeah, well I'm still going to have pain from what she did to me, but I was thinking more in your concert. I'm ready to start this, I might be a little depressed here and there, but I still love you. I always have, ever since our break up. Gabby was just someone to ease the pain from being away from you. Sure I liked her a little,but never came close to loving her as much as I do to you."

Sharpay had tears coming to her eyes. "Troy...I love you too, I've never stopped either." She threw her arms around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss. He smiled against her lips, causing her to giggle. "You think we should head to Denny's now?" She asked.

He pouted but nodded. "I suppose so."

She giggled and unwrapped her arms from his neck. She blew him a kiss goodbye and got in her car. Troy started to walk to his and when she saw that he was out of sight, she started her car up and started to drive. She couldn't be any happier, her concert went very well, meaning her album might just be even more better when it comes out. She got her man back, her high school sweetheart. Her life was just perfect.

She pulled up to Denny's parking lot and found a parking spot. She saw Troy pull up a few seconds after her. She stood at the sidewalk of the restaurant and waited for him. When he finally caught up to her, she started to walk with him, till he suddenly stopped her. She gave him a confused look, till he pointed towards her hair. She instantly knew what he was talking about, he quickly ran back to his car and came back with a hat. She smiled and put it on. Even though it was night time, she didn't want to be recognized by fans. She loved them and all, but she just wanted some alone time with her friends. The hat, wouldn't do much, but it would give a less clue that its her.

She grabbed Troy's hand and they both walked inside to see their friends waving at them. They smiled as they walked towards them and sat down. They ordered their drinks and food. They talked up to hours about random stuff. Like the story of Luke and Gabby. Ryan wanted to hurt Luke...like he could, but still, he was pretty pissed. The gang wasn't too happy with Gabby either. They felt sorry for Troy, which he assured that he was fine...or going to be fine. After all the talk about Luke and Gabby, the gang started to catch up on things like old times. It wasn't long till one by one the gang would leave. The only ones that were left was Troy and Sharpay. They paid for the food and drinks and left. They agreed to meet at the Central Park. When they both arrived there, they found a bench and cuddled next to each other, watching the stars. They enjoyed each others presence of just being there.

"Troy?" Sharpay said as the looked at him.

He took his gaze off of the stars and looked at her beautiful face that was shining in the moon light. "Yeah?"

"We're gonna be just fine right?"

He smiled and tighten his grip on her. "I know we are." He kissed her passionately and turned his gazed back to the stars.

She smiled with his answer. She cuddled closer to him and started to watch the stars, silently thanking them for letting her get her man back, the love of her life.

A/N: Okay that's the end! I'll post an epilogue up hopefully by tomorrow, if not then definitely soon. Tell me what you think? I wasn't too proud of how the chapter ended up. I got writers block a few times. So if it sucks, I'm REALLY sorry. :)


	16. Epilogue

A/N: Okay, so here's the epilogue. A very great person private messaged me and told me that Ashley's single isn't Headstrong. Heh, sorry about that. I've just heard so many people talk about that song, I've figured it was her single. I should have done some research on that, but anyways Thanks for pointing that out! I've notice that the last chapter had some mixed up words and stuff. I'm seriously sorry, I was up late last night writing that. I didn't finish till around 3 A.M. I seriously hate when I read stuff and can't figure out what the heck the person was trying to say. I know some people find it annoying. I'll definitely proof read this though! I'm also reading some of yall's stories, their pretty awesome. You may not know that I've been doing so, but I really didn't have time to review. I'll definitely go back and start reviewing though. I'm also going to start up another Troypay story, so keep a look out! Now enough with the author note and on to the epilogue!

Its been three months since the Concert. Troy and Sharpay are still going strong, they rekindled their old romance with the help of a few dates and some passionate make out secessions. Nobody has heard from Luke, nor Gabby, everyone just assumed that they went to torture someone else's love life. Gabby did just as Troy asked her to do, Get her crap and get out. Troy asked Sharpay to move in with him, which she gladly accepted. Turns out Sharpay's new producer is Kelsi. Troy approached her with the idea, while they were at Denny's. She was super excited about it and gladly took the offer. All she had to do was get an interview from Smith, which went pretty well. Smith seemed to like her. Sharpay and her were already friends, so he didn't have to worry about drama sprouting up between the two. Sharpay got Ryan an acting deal with Warner Brothers. So far, he's been pretty good.

Everything in Sharpay's life couldn't be any better...that was till she came home from the studio. She clearly didn't know what was going on. She did her usual routine, getting out of her car, walking up to the front door. This time there was a note on the door.

_Sharpay, _

_Open the door and find the beautiful path, follow the path to find your surprise. _

_Love, _

_Troy_

Sharpay stared at the note. "What...the heck?" She shrugged her shoulders as she opened the door and saw a bunch of rose pedals. She followed them into the kitchen, she looked around and saw a note on the refrigerator door.

_Follow the tulip pedals to your next clue._

"okay...is this some kind of game?" She said out loud.

She followed the tulips which led to the couch. She laid her stuff down on the coffee table and sat down, thats where she saw that the backyard window was covered with a Rosy red curtain.

"That didn't use to be there...?" She said as she picked up the note.

_I hope you liked the curtain, those window blinds, just wouldn't do. I know you like romantic stuff, so what's a more perfect color then the color of a rose. _

_Now that you've noticed the curtain, its time for you to think of where your final destination might be. Good luck!_

Sharpay put the note down and sat on the couch. "Okay...he replaced the blinds, cause they just wouldn't do. What does he mean by 'they just wouldn't do'?" She started to think for a while, till an idea popped in her head. "okay, he knows I like something romantic, which he chose a rosy red color for the curtain. There's roses in our room, so maybe that's my next destination." she said as she jumped up from the couch and ran to her room. She saw a note on the bed and ran to it. She smiled and suddenly frowned when she read it.

_Sorry babe, but this isn't the place. Try again...think harder too!_

She sat on the bed and started to think again. "Why wouldn't the blinds do?" She sat there for a few minutes and started to think. "Okay, lets get technical. the blinds have spaces where you can semi-see outside...curtains don't. wait! That's it! He wants me to go outside." She ran off the bed and to the backyard door, she swung it open, only to see Troy all dressed up, with a tall man, who she assumed was a violin player, mainly cause he had a violin in his hand. She saw a table set up romantically. She smiled at the sight of this. As she was walking towards Troy, she started to observe all of her surroundings. Troy just went out of his way to make it romantic, there were candles and flowers just every where.

"Troy..I don't even know what to say."

Troy smiled. "Do you like it?"

She smiled "Like it? I love it! Whats it all for though?"

Troy's smile grew even bigger, he signaled for the violin player to start playing. When he did, Troy took her hands into his and knelt down on one knee. Sharpay gave him a confused look. He just smiled. "Sharpay, through all the time in high school I was going out with you, I've never once in my life thought, what it would be like to have you with me by my side for the rest of my life. I didn't get to pursue that thought, cause of the crap Gabby pulled. My life with her was a life that was just okay. Not perfect, nor great, or shall I say, even excellent. Then I broke up with her, if you would like to put it like that. But there you were, the whole time. Still by my side and the months we spent together, I've experienced, all of the missing stuff that Gabby never once made me feel. I want you to grow old with me. I want us to have kids that are just as talented and beautiful as you. I want you in my future 100. That's why I'm asking you now, Sharpay Evans, will you marry me?"

Troy pulled out a ring and looked at Sharpay with hopeful eyes. Sharpay had tears streaming down her face, she gasped as she saw the ring, it was beautiful! She suddenly couldn't find words to come out of her mouth, all she could do was nod. That was enough for Troy. He slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her.

"Troy, I love you." Sharpay said as she hugged him.

Troy stroked her hair and smiled. "I love you too Sharpay and I'll never stop."

A/N: So there's the final ending! What do you think? Good or bad? Review and tell me!


End file.
